Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organizacion
by SakuraTsukishiro94
Summary: Xemnas esta preocupado por la carencia de dinero, por mantener a los miembros con tantos lujos, y esta buscando una manera para conseguir dinero… por suerte Luxord tiene una loca idea para solucionar este problema y es… hacer un concurso de belleza dentro del castillo, con los miembros de la organización sean hombres o mujeres y trasmitirlo a todos los mundos ¿funcionara?
1. Capitulo 1 Registro de Concursantes

**_He vuelto!, valla que me tome demasiado tiempo, si me podrían disculpar, pero ahora si que voy a escribir mas rápido y actualizare mi otro fanfiction por lo pronto espero que disfruten de este que les dejo._**

**_Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al fantástico equipo de Square Enix y Disney, lo único que estoy haciendo es volver locos a las personajes de Kingdom Hearts como quiera. Esta historia es original, cualquier parentesco con alguna historia es pura coincidencia._**

* * *

**Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organizacion**

Xemnas esta preocupado por la carencia de dinero que hay, por mantener a los miembros de la Organización XIII con tantos lujos, y esta buscando una manera para conseguir dinero… por suerte Luxord tiene una loca idea para solucionar este problema y es… hacer un concurso de belleza dentro del castillo, con los miembros de la organización sean hombres o mujeres y trasmitirlo mundialmente para ganar dinero de este show. ¿Funcionara?

**Capitulo 1.- Registro de las concursantes y preparaciones**

Se encontraba Xemnas soló en la sala de reuniones, pensando en la falta de dinero que hay recientemente por la falta de misiones en los demás mundos, después de mandar a todos los miembros de la organización a muchos mundos para eliminar los Heartless y conseguir corazones, últimamente ya no hay aparecido y sin Heartless no hay misiones, y sin misiones no hay dinero.

Ese era el punto y Xemnas estaba preocupado porque, por culpa de los gastos sin sentido que hizo cuando tenia dinero, ahora no tenia dinero para siquiera mantener a nadie en la organización, ni a si mismo.

Por lo que Xemnas estaba pensando en un plan para eliminar algunas cosas en la organización y así poder tener dinero para seguir manteniéndose.

Así, Xemnas saco un micrófono para llamar a todos los miembros de la Organización a la sala de reuniones para comunicarles personalmente lo que tenia planeado hacer para intentar conseguir dinero.

Tomo aire, y se disposo subirle el volumen al altavoz para que todos puedan oírlo con claridad en el castillo.

De lo cual fue incomodo para algunos…

-ATENCION A TODOS LOS MIEMBROS!... SE LES SOLICITA EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES PARA UN AVISO IMPORTANTE!

-…( 5 minutos de silencio)

-Y DEJEN DE ESTARSE DURMIENDO EN LOS CORREDORES!... AXEL, DEMYX Y LARXENE, NO LES PAGO PARA DORMIR EN LOS CORREDORES!

En ese preciso momento en los corredores para ir a los dormitorios

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron Axel y Demyx al insomnio cuando escucharon los gritos de Xemnas, que los despertó de su siesta.

-Porque… dejamos a Xemnas que comprara e instalara ese equipo de altavoces… últimamente me despierta siempre con un susto tan solo escuchar como sus gritos me llegan hasta mis tímpanos- Menciono Demyx mientras se tapaba los oídos por un largo rato.

-Demyx, Xemnas compro eso porque EL quería, jamás nos pidió permiso para comprar esa cosa… solo nos dijo que había instalado ese equipo de altavoces por necesidad, pero solo fue esa ocasión donde se hablo de ese tema-Le explico Axel mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero si sigue gritando asi, al final mis tímpanos van a romperse!...T^T

-Y YA NO PODRE ESCUCHAR LA HERMOSA MUSICA QUE CONPONGO!

-Solo por eso te interesa tus tímpanos?, por tu música?

-Que otra cosa pensabas?

-Nada en especial, crei que ibas a decir por primera vez algo que no fuera de tu música

-Eso no es cierto yo hablo de otras cosas que no sean de mi música, como por ejemplo... –Pero ya no pudo terminar porque otra vez Xemnas hablo por el altavoz pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-Y DEJEN DE ESTARSE DURMIENDO EN LOS CORREDORES!... AXEL, DEMYX Y LARXENE, NO LES PAGO PARA DORMIR EN LOS CORREDORES!

-PERO SI TU NO NOS PAGAS!-Mascullo Demyx mientras miraba amenazadoramente el altavoz pensando que Xemnas podía verlo y oírlo.

-NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE TENEMOS QUE CONSEGUIR DINERO POR NUESTRA CUENTA DESPUES DE SABER QUE MALGASTAS NUESTRO PRECIADO DINERO EN BARATIJAS SIN SENTIDO!-Mascullo esta vez Axel, pero para gritarlo al techo y después al altavoz.

-Con ese dinero hubiera mejorado mucho mi Sitar para que quedara mas cool!... T^T

-Con ese dinero hubiera comprado millones de paletas de sal marina para compartirlas con Roxas! CON ROXAS!

-DEJEN DE ESTARLE GRITANDO AL ALTAVOZ, PAR DE IDIOTAS!, QUE NO VEN QUE TRATO DE DORMIR!... SI DE POR SI CON ESE ALTAVOZ A DURAS PENAS PUEDO DORMIR… CON SUS GRITOS DE NIÑAS MENOS PUEDO DORMIR!- Grito Larxene saliendo de su habitación muy enojada e irritada.

-L-Larxene…

-Desde cuando estabas aquí?…

-Llevo mucho tiempo

-Entiendo supongo que estabas buscando a…

-AXEL, DEMYX Y LARXENE!... SI NO LLEGAN… VOY A CONVENCER A XEMNAS PARA QUE LES CONFISQUE TODAS SUS ARMAS Y PERTENENCIAS!-Menciono Saix en el altavoz

-Saix… porque siempre tienes que ser tú el que me amenaces

-No te sientas el único al que amenaza Axel, toma en cuenta que nos acaba de mencionar a los 3

-Dejemos esta charla, mejor vallamos a esa reunión que tanto da importancia Xemnas

(…)

En la sala de reuniones

-Ya que todos están reunidos, quisiera discutir algo sumamente importante-Empezó a decir Xemnas.

-Si se trata de mejorar los altavoces, yo me opongo-Declaro Axel muy serio.

-Igual yo- Levanto la mano Demyx en señal de apoyo.

-Y yo-Decia Larxene, mas que seria.

-No se trata de mejorar los altavoces, Axel, Demyx, Larxene se trata de…-Quiso seguir Xemnas pero fue interrumpido.

-Acaso se trata de poner mas altavoces, inclusive en el castillo del Olvido?-

-No por favor!... con tantos altavoces y de cómo gritas vas a marchitar mis hermosas rosas, Xemnas! T^T-Empezó a decir Marluxia mientras empezaba a llorar por lo que le pudieran pasarle a su rosas.

-Superior, no valla a poner altavoces, no por las flores de Marluxia-Empezó hablar Zexion.

-QUE?-Mascullo enojado Marluxia.

-Si no por la razón de que, con tanto ruido no podre leer-Menciono Zexion a Xemnas.

-Entiendo lo que dices Zexion, pero lo que quiero comunicarles no es por los altavoces es…-Intento hablar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido otra ves.

-Acaso nos vas a cambiar nuestros nombres?-Empezó a decir Demyx mientras aterraba a algunos por el comentario.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo!, a mi me gusta mi nombre porque es cool!- Dijo Axel

-No quiero llamarme Sarox, no va conmigo!- Dijo Roxas

-Xemnas, si vas a cambiarnos nuestros nombres entonces tiene que ser equitativo… tú también tendrás que cambiarte de nombre como lo harás con nosotros!-Menciono Xigbar

-Si!-Asistieron todos los hombres presentes a excepción de Saix, Larxene y Xion

-Y será Mansex!-Dijo Xigbar muy seguro del nombre que escogió para el superior.

-Ese nombre me gusta…-Menciono Luxord con una sonrisa maliciosa

-MANSEX!, MANSEX!, MANSEX!- Gritaron todos a coro mientras repetían el nuevo nombre con orgullo y aceptación

-DEJEN DE ESTARME INTERRUMPIENDO!- Grito eufóricamente Xemnas para callarlos, sin embargo nadien sabia que solo grito eso porque no toleraba que lo llamaran Mansex… odiaba ese nombre.

-…(Silencio absoluto en la sala)

-Muy bien, lo que quería decirles…-Empezó a decir Xemnas, pero dejo una pausa por si alguien se atrevía a interrumpirlo nuevamente mientras miraba con cara de sicópata a todos los miembros para después continuar.

-… lo que quería decirles, era que voy a eliminar algunas cosas por falta de dinero-Dijo

-Que se trata esto Xemnas, se supone que teníamos suficiente dinero, que podíamos costearnos de muchos lujos?

-Inclusive para esos irritantes altavoces!

-Eso era antes, pero ahora no tenemos dinero suficiente como para mantenernos

-Y porque nos vas a quitar nuestras cosas?

-Para conseguir dinero vendiéndolos, que otra cosa esperabas?

-Acaso no había otra opción?

-En realidad, si había una segunda opción

-Y porque no la escogiste?

-Porque no me convenía

-Cual era esa segunda opción?

-La segunda opción, era dejar en la calle a algunos miembros para que los demás puedan mantenerse

-… que bueno que escogiste la primera opción, no sabes cuanto te admiro, Xemnas

-Espera, espera, Xemnas a quienes ibas a dejar en la calle si escogías la segunda opción?

-Por los cálculos que hice de las habilidades y destrezas de cada uno…

-Los que iban a vivir en la calle, eran…

-Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia y posiblemente a Vexen

-PORQUE ME IBAS A ECHAR!-Empezó a decir gritando Axel.

-Xemnas, yo que te hice? T^T-Empezó a decir Marluxia mientras empezaba a sacar una que otra lagrima.

-ACASO VAS A ECHAR A LA CALLE A LA UNICA MUJER DE LA ORGANIZACIÓN?, ESO ES MACHISMO!-Grito estéricamente Larxene mientras se quejaba del trato a su persona.

-Pero Larxene, no eres la única mujer en la organización, recuerda que también esta Xion-Dijo Demyx

-… Si! no te hagas la principal!-Le gritaron histéricos Axel, Demyx y Xigbar

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto, después de todo hubo una ocasión en que me confundieron con un chico y todo fue porque tome la apariencia de Sora

-En ese momento, pensamos que Sora se había infiltrado en la Organización y por eso estábamos decididos a echarlo del castillo a patadas-Comenzo a decir Xigbar mientras todos asistían.

-A si!... recuerdo muy bien aquel día…-Dijo Xaldin mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Fue un día extraño… pero valió la pena vivirlo-Dijo con orgullo Luxord

-Por suerte, mi apariencia solo duro muy poco para que pudieran darse cuenta de que no era Sora en realidad

-PODRIAN DEJAR ESE TEMA PARA MAS TARDE!

-YO NO TE HIZE NADA XEMNAS, POR FAVOR NO ME ECHES!-Empezó a decir Demyx mientras intentaba convencer a Xemnas de no echarlo

-PORQUE VAS A ECHARME XEMNAS!, VAS A ECHAR AL UNICO EXPERTO EN LAS CIENCIAS!-Dijo Vexen quejándose de su injusto despido

-Al menos lo que me gustaría saber Xemnas, es por que motivo ibas a echar a Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia y Vexen?... de Axel es predecible, pero porque ellos?-Pregunto Saix mientras recibia una mirada asesina de parte de Axel.

-COMO DE QUE YO SOY PREDECIBLE?-Se quejo Axel ante el comentario de Saix.

-Bueno, el motivo por quererlos echar, es muy razonable, que voy a mencionarlos para que comprendan

-Por favor

-Axel, a pesar de que eres uno de los mas habilidosos y fuertes miembros en la Organización…

-Claro que soy uno de los mejores de la Organización…-Se auto alabo Axel sin saber lo que iba a decir Xemnas a continuación

-Eres muy violento, bromista de una mala manera, flojo en las actividades de limpieza… y sobre todo DESTRUCTIVO!... eres el miembro que mas destruye el castillo y por eso la mayor parte del dinero que teníamos se fue por los gastos de reparación que tuve que pagar por los daños que causas al castillo!

-Yo no soy así!

-No lo niegues, siguiendo con la explicación… Demyx, eres el único miembro que usa un instrumento como arma, y las canciones como un ataque mortal

-Así es!

-Sin embargo, tus canciones cualquiera puede interrumpirlas, tus clones de agua lo único que hacen es tocar y moverse, pero no atacar, y sobre todo… gastas demasiada energía cuando practicas en la organización y eso es cuando conectas tu amplificador en tu habitación

-Eso no debería molestarte, después de todo solo es música

-Pero es frustrante porque repites las mismas notas, a veces desafinas y no me dejas dormir en las noches

-Xemnas, que desconsiderado eres!, deberías de respetar a un músico y sus canciones! T^T

-… Larxene, entiendo tu descontento por saber que te iba a echar de la organización, tanto asi que lo consideras como machismo-Dijo ignorando a Demyx y dirigiéndose a Larxene

-Por supuesto que estoy enojada!

-Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias, voy a explicarte el motivo… Larxene eres el mejor miembro cuando se trata de agilidad…

-Sin embargo… eres demasiado peligrosa para los demás miembros… te enfadas demasiado, eres sarcástica, muy poco femenina y amenazas constantemente a los demás miembros con castrarlos como perros o hacerlos sufrir como nunca nadie haya visto

-Si es muy cruel!-Dijo Demyx y Axel principalmente

-Cállense!... yo jamás los he amenazado!

-Lo ves Xemnas!, mira como nos trata!...T^T-Empezaron a encogerse en sus lugares Axel y Demyx por la mirada penetrante y asesina de Larxene

-Silencio!-Dijo Xemnas para calmarlos

-Siguiendo con mi explicación. Marluxia…

-Eres unos de los miembros que tiene al mando del Castillo del Olvido, y por eso te puedes considerar importante

-Eso es verdad!

-Sin embargo tengo que aclarar que no es una buena ventaja que seas un miembro un poco…

-Un poco?

-En realidad eres más femenino que masculino

-Eso no es cierto!

-Claro que lo eres!

-Explíquense

-Tienes el cabello rosado, te gustan las flores y a veces bailas cosas vergonzosas para los hombres _"normales"_

-Están diciendo que yo no soy hombre!

-Si

-QUE MALVADOS SON TODOS USTEDES!... SOLO SE DEJAN LLEVAR POR LA APARIENCIA Y NO POR LO QUE VERDADERAMENTE SON LAS PERSONAS!

-Y bien para terminar… Vexen

-_"Me han ignorado"_…-Decía en su mente Marluxia

-Que crueles son ustedes… inclusive tu Xemnas… T^T

-No dudo que eres el único miembro de la organización que sea un científico

-Y un científico calificado y con titulo

-Si claro!-Decían todos los miembros mientras rodaban los ojos a acepción de Saix, Xemnas, Xaldin y Luxord.

-Esa es la verdad

-En fin, aunque seas un científico… eso no es buen motivo para no echarte de la organización

-Como de que no es un buen motivo!

-Aunque seas científico no te salva por los actos que has hecho en toda tu vida en la organización

-Todos los actos que hice, tiene justificación y eso es por el bien de la ciencia

-POR EL BIEN DE LA CIENCIA?-Grito enojado Axel mientras comenzaba a sacar sus Chakrams

-Tranquilízate, Axel-Trato de calmarlo Xemnas

-Déjame decirte Vexen que todos las cosas que hiciste aunque fueron por el bien de la ciencia no fueron del todo apropiadas para ejecutarse

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque eres un científico loco desquiciado paranoico y con arrugas, que quiere experimentar con mis miembros para comprobar teorías que ya existen y no tienen caso de que se comprueben otra vez

-YO NO TENGO ARRUGAS!

-Claro…-Dijeron todos rodando los ojos a un lado

-En teoría todos los miembros que anteriormente mencione, tienen una razón para ser echados

-De acuerdo, pero regresando al tema de que nos vas a quitar cosas, exactamente que nos vas a quitar?

-Veo que no es indispensable que conservemos muchas cosas… por lo que me tome la molestia de pedirle a Saix de que me hiciera una lista de todas las cosas que se consideran irremediablemente innecesarias… Saix!

Saix saca una lista grande que estaba enrollada, mientras al desenrollarla se podía notar de que era muy grande la lista, casi llegaba hasta el final de su silla, por lo que algunos se sorprendieron al ver dicha lista, después de desenrollarla completamente se paro de su silla.

-Primero que nada… el jardín de Marluxia

-PORQUE MI HERMOSO JARDIN!

-Porque tu jardín es muy costoso

-No lo es!

-Para que tu jardín este "hermoso" cada día, necesitas… regaderas, pinzas, tijeras, podadoras, macetas, e inclusive… ¿ropa para jardinería?-Dijo extrañado Saix después de mencionar lo ultimo.

-Es necesario esa ropa!, o acaso creen que debería de usar todo el tiempo la ropa de la organización? sabiendo que puede mancharse

-Okey?... entiendo…

-Aun así es un gasto innecesario, por lo que se eliminara

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!, mis rosas?, SAIX POR FAVOR TEN COMPACION DE MI?-Solo dijo eso Marluxia para después sujetarse de las piernas de Saix con la intención de no dejarlo ir. **(NA: Saix cuando empezó a hablar de la lista, el ya estaba en el centro de la sala, por lo que cuando Marluxia se sujeto a sus pies tuvo que bajar de su lugar para hacerlo)**

-Suéltame Marluxia!-Decia Saix mientras lo zangoloteaba para que lo dejara.

-Nooooooooooooooooooo!

-Marluxia, suelta a Saix porque estas haciendo una escena-Dijo autoritariamente Xemnas.

-NO QUIERO!-Decía Marluxia con lagrimas en los ojos por la situación de su jardín

-Yo me encargo Xemnas-Dijo Luxord mientras se acercaba al centro donde estaban Saix y Marluxia.

-Oh!, Marluxia!-Empezó a decir Luxord para que le prestara atención

-Que es lo que pasa, sea lo que sea no harán que deje a Saix, no hasta que quite de su lista mi hermoso jardín!

-Oh!, en serio?-Dijo Luxord mientras hacia una sonrisa malvada.

-Suelta a Saix o si no se muere tu rosa-Dijo mientras sacaba una maceta donde estaba una rosa roja y con su mano derecha tenia unas tijeras súper afiladas con la intención de cortarla.

-NO!, MI ROSA NO!

-Tu decides Marluxia, Saix o la vida de tu rosa?-Pregunto mientras acercaba peligrosamente las tijeras en el tallo de la rosa.

-Porque siempre tengo que estar en medio de una decisión absurda-Comento Saix mientras trataba de mantener compostura ante la situación.

-Se puede arrebatar la vida de una rosa?-Pregunto curioso Demyx

-Hipotéticamente y en el sentido de la palabra, si-Le respondió Zexion

-Tu ganas

-Pero no vuelvas a tocar mi preciada rosa-Le dijo Marluxia muy enojado y con una mirada de que lo vigilaría.

-Después de este incidente…

-Voy a seguir…y espero que no haya mas interrupciones

-El sauna de Axel, los amplificadores de Demyx, el área de tiroteo de Xigbar, la sala de lanzamiento de lanzas de Xaldin, la sala de karaoke de Demyx, el laboratorio de Vexen, el salón de relajación de Lexaeus, la sala de aguas termales de Axel, el salón de disecciones de Vexen, el casino de Luxord, el salón ninja de Larxene, el salón de belleza, butic y perfumería de Marluxia, la sala de skateboard y deportes extremos de Roxas, la sala de terapia intensiva a base de lectura de Zexion y la sala de dulces y helados de sal marina de Xion

Después de que Saix termino de decir la lista, todos empezaron a discutir, y quien no?, les iban a quitar su entretenimiento a cada uno, eso es a excepción de Zexion que su sala soló era para ayudar a los miembros a ser mas "normales".

-Porque rayos no dijo que iba a quitar los altavoces? son muy molestos!-Dijo Axel mientras algunos le daban la razón.

-Al menos no todo esta perdido, no menciono "eso"-Dijo muy esperanzado Demyx

-Ah! Es cierto!-Dijo Axel

-Casi se me olvidaba también se va a quitar especialmente el salón de entretenimiento y estar

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Comenzaron a gritar todos los miembros a excepción de Xemnas, Luxord y Saix

-PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritaron esta vez Axel y Demyx

-ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA NO NOS PUEDEN QUITAR ESO!-Mascullo Xigbar

-LA SALA DE ENTRETENIMIENTO NOOOOOOO!

-!-Dijo Axel en gritos mientras atropellaba las palabras por decirlas tan rápido

Que?

-Si lo escuchaste o no bien por ti, porque no lo voy a repetir

-Ese es un sacrificio para obtener dinero y sobrevivir

-Y porque en la lista no menciona nada de sus cosas, Saix, Xemnas?

-Eso es porque… MIREN ES SORA VESTIDO DE NIÑA EN UN SKATEBOARD COMPITIENDO CON RIKU SIN PLAYERA MIENTRAS SON PERCEGUIDOS POR NAMINE QUE TRAE UNA ROPA BASTANTE PROVOCATIVA!

-DONDE?DONDE?-Preguntaron emocionados todos los miembros mientras se peleaban por conseguir lugar para ver en la ventana que señalo Xemnas mientras Xemnas y Saix escondían la lista donde se encontraban escritas sus cosas que querían mejorar con el dinero que iban a recibir.

Xigbar, Axel, Demyx, Zexion y Roxas se peleaban por ver a Namine con ropa sexy, Larxene, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Marluxia y Vexen querían ver a Sora vestido de niña y solamente Xion quería ver a Riku sin playera, mientras que Luxord quería ver mas a Namine, aunque le tentaba también ver a Sora vestido de niña. Cuando vieron en la ventana lo que observaron los tomo por sorpresa.

-No hay nada!, solo es el nobody de Demyx que esta bailando frente a Kingdom Hearts-Dijo enojado Xigbar

-Que por cierto se supone que debe de estar con las demás!, OYE TÚ REGRESA CON LAS DEMAS SI NO QUIERES METERTE EN MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS QUE ESTAS!-Le grito Demyx a su nobody mientras esta huía de aquel lugar.

-Donde esta Namine y su ropa provocativa?-Pregunto confundido Roxas por no encontrar a Namine

-Que fue lo que dijiste Roxas?-Pregunto muy desconcertado Axel

-Nada en especial, no dije nada-Desvio el tema rapidamente Roxas despues de saber lo que dijo por error

-Muy bien será mejor que empiecen a entregar sus cosas si no quieren meterse en problemas

-Pero aun no me has respondido la pregu…-Quiso decir Axel pero no pudo terminar porque Xemnas lo interrumpio

-No hay tiempo para responder preguntar innecesarias así que EMPIEZEN A ENTREGAR SUS COSAS QUE MENCIONO SAIX O SI NO LOS SACO DEL CASTILLO!-Mascullo Xemnas mientras todos salían de la sala malhumorados y algunos mascullando cosas que Xemnas milagrosamente no escucho.

Después de que todos los miembros se fueron solo quedo Xemnas que se digno a sentarse en su lugar nuevamente mientras esperaba que terminaran la orden que declaro a los demás miembros. Luego de un tiempo Luxord regreso para hablar frente a frente con Xemnas.

-Miembro nume… quiero decir Luxord, que ocurre?

-Xemnas, entiendo el motivo de la eliminación de nuestras cosas, pero no se te vino a la mente una tercera opción?

-Ni siquiera eso paso en mi mente

-Bueno, Xemnas resulta que yo tengo una grandiosa idea, mejor de lo que esperarías

-Dime el punto por el que estas aquí, es mas que esperas a cambio si tomo tu idea?

-Nada en especial, solo quiero ayudar a esta organización

-Eso espero y bien cual es tu brillante idea?

-Bueno primero que nada quiero que des un anuncio primero

(…)

Mientras en el pasillo donde estaban todas las salas y salones extras

-Sigan cerrando las salas, que todavía nos faltan 8 por cerrar

-Esto es injusto!, nos están quitando nuestra diversión a excepción de Xemnas y Saix-Mascullo molesto Axel

-Algo deben estar tramando-Dedujo Xigbar

-Si-Contestaron en susurros Axel, Demyx y Xigbar

-DEJEN DE ESTAR SUSURRANDO COSAS Y SIGAN CERRANDO LAS SALAS Y SALONES INECESARIAS!

Antes de que pudieran contestar los miembros a Saix, se oyó una extraña musiquita en los altavoces para darle paso a un anuncio de Xemnas.

-Atención a todos los miembros que están entregando sus cosas, a habido un cambio de planes y a partir de ahora ya no se necesitaran que nadie sacrifique nada…

-SIIIIIIII!-Gritaron todos eufóricos mientras celebraban la noticia

Después de un pequeño lapso de silencio, Xemnas volvió a hablar desconcertando un poco a todos los miembros presentes.

-Esperen un momento, hubo un error, en realidad si se van a sacrificar las cosas, lo único que cambio es el plan para el dinero, así que SIGAN ENTREGADO SUS COSAS!, fin del aviso-

-Xemnas!

(…)

En la sala de reuniones

-Ya hice lo que me pedias, ahora es posible que me cuentes tu idea?

-Y te lo agradezco, ahora con el dinero que consigamos con las cosas debemos invertirlo en algo que incremente el dinero en un 80%

-Y en que lo vamos a invertir?

-Pronto lo sabrás, todo es a su debido tiempo, claro que… ese tiempo esta demasiado cerca

(…)

Pasaron varias horas después de que todos los miembros entregaron sus salas y salones personales y de entretención, y nadie sabia que tenia planeado Xemnas hacer con el dinero obtenido. Milagrosamente sus preguntas iban a ser contestadas gracias a un anuncio que era de parte de Luxord y después de ver varias luces, cámaras, telones, en fin toda cosa que se necesita para hacer un programa.

-Atención a todos los miembros de la organización, les quiero comunicar que se necesita de la presencia de los miembros numero II, VII y IX… y para los que no saben contar o reconocer su propio numero como Demyx…-dejo una pausa para escuchar el grito de Demyx

-OYE!, YO SI SE CONTAR!

-Los miembros que acabo de mencionar son Xigbar, Saix y Demyx, que Xemnas necesita de su presencia en la sala de reuniones para un comunicado EN PRIVADO

-Y para los demás, en estos momentos llegaran en las esquinas unos paquetes y folletos para darles información de lo que se hará esta noche, fin del anuncio.

-Paquetes y folletos?-Se preguntaron confundidos Axel y Demyx que se encontraban en unos de los pasillos que conducían a los salones personales de batallas mientras de la nada aparecía un nobody de Luxord y dejaba en una mesa una caja, lápices, papel y unos folletos a un lado de ellos.

-Valla! que rápido servicio!

-Veamos que tiene entre manos Xemnas esta vez-Dijo Axel mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba un folleto mientras lo leia con la mirada

-Que es lo que dice Axel?

-Dice que habrá un concurso de belleza para escoger a la señorita organización

-Concurso de belleza?

-Así es y lo que quieren que hagamos es que los miembros que estén dispuestos a entrar se anoten en una hoja para después meterla en la caja para después de un cierto tiempo un nobody recogerá la caja con las participantes que participaran esta noche

-Esta noche?, valla que el concurso será muy rápido, creí que se iban a esperan al menos una semana, pero veo que Xemnas esta muy desesperado por el dinero

-Además, que no las únicas mujeres que están en la organización son Larxene y Xion?… quien mas se le ocurriría entrar a un concurso donde va a ser llamado "señorita"?

-Demyx, con este evento, estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-En reclamarle a Xemnas de porque no hace un concurso para saber quien es el miembro mas cool y macho de todos?

-NOO!

-Entonces no se lo que estas pensado

-Demyx, tengo una grandiosa idea, voy a inscribir a un miembro en especial, al único que no se esperaría hacer este tipo de ridiculeces

-No estarás hablando de…

Mientras Demyx adivinaba al miembro que iba a inscribir Axel, Axel por su parte ya estaba escribiendo el nombre y cuando lo termino de escribir se lo enseño a Demyx, que al verlo empezó a reír a carcajadas al igual que Axel para después meter el papel en la caja. Demyx al estar muy emocionado por lo que valla a pasar, se dirigió a la sala de reuniones donde lo esperaba Xemnas.

(…)

En la sala de reuniones

-Demyx, llegas tarde

-Lo siento, hubo un inconveniente en el camino-Dijo Demyx mientras comienza a reír desconcertando a algunos por su repentina risa.

-Dejemos eso de lado, los llame a todos aquí para darles un importante trabajo… pero como no tengo los detalles, Luxord se encargara de explicárselos

-Déjense de tantos rodeos, solo díganos lo que quieren decirnos, no me gustan los secretos

-De acuerdo Xigbar… tu, Saix y Demyx, el motivo por el que están aquí es para acompañar a Xemnas siendo jueces del concurso de belleza señorita organización que se hará esta noche para ser transmitido a todos los mundos y de esa manera ganar mucho dinero y no se preocupen si esto parece una locura sin sentido alguno o una idea tonta que no se ganara ni un platine, les aseguro que este plan nos dara grandes ganancias y saben porque?... porque yo seré el conductor y me asegurare de conseguir el mayor numero de televidentes para que donen grandes cantidades de dinero para nosotros.

-Se niegan a ser parte de esto?, porque habrá grandes consecuencias si no ayudan en este plan

-…

-Supongo que eso es un si, ahora vamos a esperar a los y las futuras concursantes para el GRANDIOSO CONCURSO SEÑORITA ORGANIZACIÓN!

Continuara…

* * *

**_Hola como les parecio?, este es como un prologo y la verdad es que el concurso sera muy corto porque... bueno no hay muchos ni muchas concursantes aqui, aunque si va a haber varias concursantes que solo serviran de relleno... pero hasta ahi les puedo decir, y si me preguntaran quienes seran los concursantes o a quien inscribio Axel?, bueno eso y mucho mas se resolvera en el siguiente capitulo. Asi, Loki-boom2, quisiera un One-short de Roxas y Namine, pero si tiene que ser con los miembros de la organizacion entonces que los personajes sean Axel, Demyx y Roxas, seria un trio de lo mas catastrofico pero divertido... por ultimo me despido _**

**_Dejen Reviews!_**

**_Se cuidan Bye._**


	2. Capitulo 2 El gran momento se acerca

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias… por los rewiens, no saben el gusto que me da saber que les agrada mi fanfiction, es un poco largo pero espero que les guste este segundo capitulo.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2.- El gran momento se acerca!**

**-**Dime una cosa Luxord… en donde va a ser ese "fantástico" concurso? si se podría saber-Pregunto muy curioso Xigbar

-Lo he estado pensando y discutiendo con Xemnas… y a lo que llegamos fue hacer este concurso en la sala de batallas de Saix…

-EN MI SALA DE BATALLAS!?... CUANDO ME PIDIERON PERMISO PARA HACER SEMEJENTE TONTERIA?!-Macullo molesto Saix

-Es la primera vez que voy a decir esto pero, LUXORD ERES UN GENIO! NO SABES LA ALEGRIA QUE ME DA POR ESCUCHAR QUE EL CONCURSO SERA EN LA SALA DE SAIX!-Se escucho el grito de Axel por todo el castillo por lo que Luxord, Xemnas, Demyx y Xigbar se preguntaron como se escuchaban siempre los gritos en todo el castillo?

-No sabes en que problema te esta metiendo Axel…

-Rayos!... se me olvido apagar los altavoces…-Dijo Luxord mirando el micrófono y apagándolo

-En fin, tienen alguna duda?

-… Yo si tengo una!

-Entonces dímela Demyx…

-Cuando tendremos la lista de todas las concursantes?

-Justo ahora

En eso llega un Nobody de Luxord con una caja, cuando se la entrega a Luxord, él inmediatamente la abre sacando unos 4 papelitos de las respectivas concursantes.

-…Valla, no me esperaba que fueran tan poquitos… bueno, tendré que usar el plan B después de todo

-Quienes son los que van a concursar?

-Dinos Luxord!, quiero saberlo!

-Tengan paciencia… ahora que ya están las concursantes, creo que es el momento para organizar todo… no lo crees Xemnas?

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello… por cierto Luxord?, las cámaras, las luces y todo el equipo para el concurso son de trabajo pesado?

-Supongo que si, después de todo tenemos que colocar las luces… las cámaras y por si fuera poco una maquina de confeti para el gran final… pero porque lo preguntas Xemnas?

-Porque ya se a quienes darles ese trabajo…

10 minutos después.

En la sala de batalla de Saix… corrección, en la sede del Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización.

-Como rayos fue que aceptamos hacer este trabajo?

-Yo tampoco me lo explico…

-Yo se los responderé, si no fuera porque el superior Xemnas me encargo darles este trabajo y vigilarlos… entonces ustedes estarían escapando a algún lugar otra vez

-Dime Zexion… cuando nos hemos escapado de una tarea de Xemnas?

-Siempre, bueno de hecho eso empezó después de que conocieron por fin la palabra razón

-Estas mintiendo, nosotros jamás hemos escapado de una de las tareas que nos haya encargado Xemnas

-Ah no?... pues de hecho yo se los recordare… fue exactamente hace una semana cuando comenzaron a escaparse de las tareas

==Flash Back==

En la sala de reuniones

-Xemnas!… Xigbar rompió mi vidral con sus tiroteos!, debes hacer algo para repararlos!

-Ya te dije Saix que fue un accidente!

-Cual accidente ni que ocho cuartos tu rompiste mi vitral a propósito!

-Si hubiera sido por eso, entonces no estuviera replicando que fue un accidente!

-Pueden calmarse un momento!

-Lo siento, Xemnas

-Acepto sus disculpas, ahora Saix el daño de los vitrales fue mucho?

-Si

-Y los vidrios son pesados?

-Obviamente si, porque preguntas eso?

-Solo quiero estar seguro, además los trabajos mas pesados se los dejo a las personas mas calificadas…pero solo para verificar, Zexion puedes acompañar a Xigbar y a Saix para ver los daños?

-Esta bien… pero espero que dejen de comportarse como niños

-… yo no soy un niño

-Que están esperando?, vallan!, les enviare a alguien para que les ayude a arreglar el problema, por mientras VALLAN!

En la sala de batallas de Saix

-Esto si que es serio-Fue lo único se pudo decir Zexion después de ver como estaba el vitral, ya ni era vidral, mas bien se había convertido en una ventana gigante con mucha ventilación.

-Tu lo crees?, YA NO TENGO VIDRAL!

-No exageres Saix

-QUE NO EXAGERE?!, SI TODAVIA HAY VIDRIOS COLGANDO EN EL TECHO Y EN LAS ESQUINAS QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO PODRIAN CAERSE Y HACERLE DAÑO A ALGUIEN!

-En serio estas exagerando… esos vidrios no van a dañar a nadie si no pasan por el camino de abajo

-Estoy seguro que en menos de 5 minutos va a pasar alguien, pero de lo que no estoy seguro es si le caerá encima un cristal

En ese preciso momento uno de los pedazos de cristal se balanceaba para advertir que se estaba cayendo, mientras en el camino estaba pasando tranquilamente Vexen cuando el cristal se cae y va directo a su dirección. Cuando el cristal esta a punto de caer en su cabeza, en unos instantes Vexen es alertado por los gritos de Zexion y fija su mirada arriba para estar a unos metros del cristal filoso. Claro que Vexen reacciono y saco su "Shield" para protegerse y evitar el cristal filoso, una vez asegurado que ya no caían mas cristales, regreso la vista hacia arriba y se puso a gritar a las personas que estaban ahí.

-QUE CARAJO LES PASA!, POR POCO Y ME DEJAN CON UNA HERIDA DE 3 CENTIMETROS EN MI CABEZA!

-Eso seria normal para ti, por el simple hecho de que tu haces miles de disecciones y las cicatrices son mas grandes que eso

-Ya vez! Te dije que los cristales pueden herir a alguien-Dijo Saix dándose la razón

-Si… pero jamás especificaste que podía dañar a científicos con arrugas-Especifico Xigbar

-QUE FUE LO QUE DIJERON DE MI!?

-Que eres un científico muy listo y que por eso esquivaste el cristal

-Ah!, entonces sigan alabándome

-Debes estar bromeando

Vexen se fue una vez vio que no le iban a dar el mas mínimo respeto a su persona, cuando se fue otro de los cristales que estaba en el techo se estaba balanceando y empezó a desprenderse, mientras en el camino aparecía Axel con unos audífonos escuchando música y muy distraído, después el cristal se desprende del techo y empieza a caer, Saix, Xigbar y Zexion pensaron que el cristal iba a caer encima de Axel, sin embargo ellos no esperaban que el cristal haya caído al lado por donde paso Axel sin problema, a unos pocos centímetros para que le pudiera dar en la cabeza.

-PORQUE KINGDOM HEARTS!?, PORQUE CUANDO NO QUIERO QUE LASTIMEN A ALGUIEN, ESO CASI PASA?, Y CUANDO QUIERO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS QUE LASTIMEN A AXEL NO PASA NADA!

-Tuvo mucha suerte Axel, por poco y ese cristal le hace una herida profunda

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Por cierto, los miembros que se SUPONE que nos iban a ayudar no han llegado… en donde estarán?

En el pasillo hacia los dormitorios

-Hola, Xaldin como te va?

-Que?, a hola Lexaeus, pues diría bien

-Se nota que estas exhausto

-Así es

-Es por lo de la Bestia?

-Si, últimamente la Bestia es mas difícil de convencer… él aun cree que Bella puede amarlo

-Era predecible

-Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme en mi cama y no me importa lo que diga Xemnas de no dormir en horas de trabajo, YO ME VOY A DORMIR!

-XALDIN Y LEXAEUS SE LES AGRADECERIA QUE HICIERAN UNA TAREA QUE DEBEN DE HACER AFUERZAS!, Y NO QUIERO ESCUSAS PORQUE PARA ESO ESTAN AQUÍ, PARA HACER LABORES PESADOS!

-Que rayos!

-Parece que no podrás dormir como lo habías planeado Xaldin

-Sabes que Lexaeus?, tengo una grandiosa idea, pero seria injusto que yo no te incluyera…

-Que estas pensando

-Cada día, durante todo el año, Xemnas nos da tareas que requieren de mucha fuerza, siempre somos nosotros y eso es frustrante, que te parece si tu y yo dejáramos que ellos se encarguen de sus propios problemas sin tratar de meternos a nosotros?

-Acaso te agrada hacer esas labores pesadas, Lexaeus?

-Claro que no!, yo solo lo hago para no tener problemas con Xemnas

-Pues entonces a partir de ahora no haremos las tareas que nos imponga Xemnas, y cuando lo haga, nosotros escaparemos del castillo para que no nos encuentren

-Te apoyo

-Pues entonces vamos antes de que venga alguien a buscarnos

-Estoy de acuerdo

De regreso en la sala de batallas de Saix

-Y bien como esta todo, ya repararon el vitral?

-Si te refieres a "reparado", escogiste la palabra equivocada-Dijo Zexion tranquilo

-Crees que eso esta reparado?-Pregunto Xigbar señalando el vitral

-Eh?

-QUE RAYOS PASO!?, SE SUPONE QUE YA DEBERIA ESTAR REPARADO!? EN DONDE ESTAN XALDIN Y LEXAEUS PARA CASTIGARLOS?!

-Ellos no han pisado ni un pie aquí

-Se supone que ellos iba a reparar el vitral… Xigbar, Zexion vallan a buscarlos, no tolerare que traten de excusarse en esta tarea

-Como tu digas Xemnas

Después de recibir nuevas ordenes de Xemnas, Xigbar y Zexion fueron a buscarlos por todo el castillo, en sus cuartos, en las salas de entrenamiento, en los salones de diversión e inclusive en los baños, sin embargo no había ninguna pista de ellos… antes de que se dieran por vencidos, encontraron una nota tirada en el pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios al leerla, supieron que era de Xaldin y Lexaeus, por lo que regresaron con Xemnas para entregársela. Cuando Xemnas lo leyó estaba muy serio, tanto que hasta Saix, Xigbar y Zexion jurarían que iba a estallar de furia, sin embargo no paso eso, lo único que ocurrió fue que Xemnas se retirara diciendo que tenia mucho trabajo que aun tenia que hacer, dando así que ellos lo miraran confundido, antes de que se fuera, Saix le pregunto si podía ver el papel, Xemnas no replico y se lo entrego para después marcharse, una vez que lo leyó Saix comprendió porque Xemnas se comporto así.

La carta decía:

_Xemnas, tuve un pequeño imprevisto con la bestia, se ha vuelto incontrolable y fuera de control, por lo que me tuve que ir inmediatamente para controlarlo, sin embargo esta muy furioso mas de lo que pensé, por lo que me lleve a Lexaeus para que me ayudara, no creas mal, pero creo que piensas igual que yo con respecto a que esto es mas importante para lo que nos ibas a poner a trabajar, **¡así que arréglenselas solas mientras no estamos!** _

_Firman: Xaldin y Lexaeus _

PD: _No vayan a buscarnos, si es que no quieren una muerte __**rápida**__**y humillante**__ por cortesía de la bestia_

Si mas remedio Saix les ordeno a Xigbar y Zexion que repararan su vitral sin importar cuantas horas les tome… muy enojados, no querían hacer el trabajo ellos solos, por lo que trajeron a los demás miembros para "tratar" de reparar el vidral. Claro que esto no salio del todo bien, Marluxia proponía que plantaran unas rosas para decorar los marcos sin cristal y así ya no poner el vitral, pero Saix se negó completamente, Vexen propuso que se cambiaran los cristales por hielo y hacerlos pasar por los vitrales, pero Saix no quería hielo porque después le iba a dar frio y en la temporada de calor se derretiría, Demyx dijo como propuesta que para hacer que ese hueco no se notara mas, porque no poner una televisión gigante para taparlo… pero Saix aunque la idea no era tan mala, para él no le pareció porque fácilmente se iba a caer dando como resultado dinero desperdiciado.

Como ya no había mas ideas y nadie podía cargar los cristales para repararlo propuse que llamáramos a un experto en vitrales. Después de eso, los problemas comenzaron, ya que había muchos problemas que necesitaban de su ayuda… y donde estaban ustedes?... dando escusas de ir a otra parte para escapar.

==Fin del Flash back==

-Y eso explica el porque Xemnas me puso a cargo para vigilarlos, después de todo ustedes escapaban de las tareas y eso los convierte en personas que ya no se puede confiar

-Rayos…

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, nada de esto estuviera pasando si tu no me hubieras convencido para seguirte

-Dejen su absurda discusión y sigan trabajando… que aun faltan las luces por colocar

-Y si me niego?

-Te sugiero que no me subestimes

-Me gustaría mentirte pero es difícil, no querras enfadarlo, creeme-Dijo muy sincero Lexaeus

-Bien dicho, Lexaeus-Lo felicito Zexion con una cara muy seria, que asustaba al pobre de Lexaeus

(…)

Luego de varias horas de larga labor, Xaldin y Lexaeus terminaron de colocar las cosas para el show inclusive las cortinas de decoración, Luxord tomo el micrófono para los altavoces y llamo a los miembros que iban a participar para que fueran a la brevemente sede del concurso de belleza, conocida anteriormente como la sala de batallas de Saix, por supuesto que la mayoría de los concursantes fueron inmediatamente, sin embargo siempre hay una excepción a la regla. Cuando todo estaba preparado, las cámaras, las luces, el conductor, los jueces e inclusive los operadores de teléfonos, solo faltaba un pequeño detalle que sin duda era el mas importante… esperar a que el ultimo concursante llegara.

En la sede del Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización

10 minutos antes de la transmisión

-DONDE RAYOS ESTA VEXEN!?

-Aun no a llegado… debe estar ocupado con algo importante

-O en algo absurdo y tonto

-Que vamos a hacer? si Vexen no llega en los próximos 10 minutos, el concurso no tendrá mas remedio que cancelarse

-No podemos dejar que eso pase, hemos invertido mucho dinero en este concurso como para rendirnos tan fácilmente

-Me gustaría que uno de ustedes se ofreciera a dar una idea de como traer al raro de Vexen

-Yo me propongo! y Demyx también!…

-Si tienen una idea, háganla de una vez que no hay tiempo para que nos lo cuenten

-Entendido

Axel y Demyx fueron por Vexen que estaba en su laboratorio, experimentando, y como los muros que tenia eran a prueba de sonidos, no había escuchado nada del anuncio de Luxord, por lo que estaba mas que feliz por trabajar tranquilo y sin molestos ruidos que lo hicieran desconcentrarse. Sin embargo no tomo en cuenta que podían entrar sin avisar, y eso fue lo que hicieron Axel y Demyx, derribaron su puerta y empezaron a gritar con tono exasperado.

-Vexen!, a llegado un paquete para ti!, pero debes de darte prisa porque si no, el mensajero se ira con el paquete!

-Oooh!, debe de ser mis nuevos tubos de ensayo que compre por internet!

-Debe ser eso pero tienes que darte prisa!, el paquete esta en la sala de batallas de Saix!

-Porque esta en…

-No hay tiempo para preguntas mejor corre!, no espera, no corras eres demasiado viejo para correr!

-QUE SOY QUE?!

-Jajajaja… no te preocupes Vexen, nosotros te llevaremos a tiempo a tu destino…-Rio Demyx mientras se le escapaba ese comentario

-Eso no me da buena espina…

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir Vexen antes de ser empujado a un portal de oscuridad que habían creado Axel y Demyx para él. Pasando por el portal sin tropezarse o caerse, Vexen miraba desconcertado el ambiente, ya que estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver absolutamente nada… sin embargo logro escuchar un susurro en alguna parte de la sala, que decía "ya esta aquí", solo para dar paso a que muchas luces se encendieran repentinamente y se enfocaran a una persona en el escenario… Luxord.

Continuara…

* * *

_**Y bien?, les gusto?, este capitulo este capitulo me base aun en la preparación del concurso y dar mas protagonismo a los demás miembros… claro que en el concurso van a participar todos, y solo eso seria significaría que harían un show de comedia que un concurso… dejen rewiens, y de paso les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo para que se den una idea.**_

**Capitulo 3.-Estamos al aire!, Presentaciones y Preliminares **

(…)

-Yo soy Luxord y seré su anfitrión y conductor de este concurso

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí?!

-Y ahora les presentare a las concursantes…

-Te toca Vexen

-QUE!?

-No me esperaba esto…

-YO VOTO POR ELLA!, QUISE DECIR EL!

-Va a ser una "Excelente" señorita

-Si Vexen gana, les juro que me largo de la Organización y a ver si se consiguen otro líder, porque no puedo soportar ser humillado por se conocido como el líder de la organización que tiene como la mejor señorita a un hombre con arrugas

-DEJENME!, YO NO DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ!, ME HAN ENGAÑADO!

-No importa lo que hagas no saldrás de aquí, hasta que se acabe el concurso o que al menos seas eliminada, digo… eliminado

-RAYOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!?

(…)


	3. Capitulo 3 ¡Estamos al aire! Parte 1

_**Discúlpenme por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada por los estudios pero qué más da. El capítulo se me alargo mas de lo que esperaba, por lo que decidí ponerlo en partes, para que no fuera tan largo, mas de lo que estaba… espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo… la felicidad de un autor es la opinión de sus lectores. Ahora lo que deben saber para no confundirse en el capitulo:**_

_**-Sincorazon(Persona hablando indirectamente por teléfono)(Interrumpiendo una conversación por teléfono)(También cuando se está gritando muy fuerte)**_

_-Sincorazon**(Persona hablando a través del teléfono)(Y también el televisor hablando)**_

_-"Sincorazon"**(Persona que esta hablando en su mente)**_

**Ahora, si… les dejo el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3.- Estamos al aire!, Presentaciones y Preliminares Parte 1**

Una vez que las luces se enfocaran a un Luxord con chaleco blanco, corbata roja, playera blanca, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y muy bien peinado… Vexen tenía la impresión que algo malo pasaría y que probablemente lo incluiría.

-Estamos al aire en 3, 2, 1…

En todas los televisores en todo el universo

-Interrumpimos su aburrida programación para transmitir el siguiente evento

Aparece un anuncio del Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización **(NA: Ya saben el nombre del programa con decorado de flores y colores llamativos)**, después de este anuncio aparece en cámaras a Luxord.

-Bienvenidos al Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización… mi nombre es Luxord, el más sereno, guapo e inteligente de todos lo que están presentes aquí y seré su anfitrión y su conductor en el programa- Decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa sexy a la cámara.

-Guapo?, JAJAJAJAJA!?, no me hagas reír, si te rasuras esa barba que tienes si te lo creería!-Menciono Axel que estaba en una parte separada del escenario donde había muchos teléfonos.

-Si quieres ser guapo, tendrás que hacer algo mas que ponerte un traje de segunda!- Siguió diciendo Axel

-Además de que para ser guapo necesitas unas patillas como las mías-Dijo Xaldin atrás de las cámaras.

-Y tener un parche en el ojo, eso atrae a las chicas!-Decía Xigbar mientras sonreía.

-No se les olvide ser inteligente-Agrego Zexion.

-Y saber tocar música, las chicas adoran a los músicos!- Menciono Demyx**(NA: En parte tiene razón :D)**

-Y ser musculoso y fuerte-Declaro Lexaeus mientras mostraba sus brazos formidos

-Que rayos esta pasando aquí?!-Fue lo único que pudo decir Vexen por la conducta extraña de los demás

-Ejem… ignoren aquellos comentarios de personas que no tienen nada que hacer, ahora primero les presentare a los jueces del concurso

-El líder de la organización y el que dio el dinero para hacer que este concurso se hiciera realidad… XEMNAS!

-… (Silencio)

-Aplaudan o los hecho a patadas a la calle-Mascullo Xemnas mientras enviaba una mirada de furia a** sus queridos** miembros que lo decía todo.

-XEMNAS!, XEMNAS! XEMNAS!-Empezaron a gritar a coro Xaldin, Xigbar, Axel, Lexaeus, principalmente.

-ESE ES MI JEFE!-Grito muy eufórico Demyx del otro lado de la mesa de jueces.

-… ahora el mas estricto de todos, el que alaba a nuestro jefe, y quiere desesperadamente eliminar de la fas del universo a un viejo amigo… SAIX!

-Puede que sea muy estricto pero… YO NO SOY AMIGO DE AXEL!

-A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN TU AMIGO, SAIX!

-Dejando atrás a ese par de "buenos amigos", para proseguir, el francotirador de cuarta, el que al parecer es el más mujeriego, y el que dice que los piratas con parque en el ojo son la moda… XIGBAR!

-Como de que soy un tirador de cuarta!, para tu información tengo muy buena puntería y eso de los piratas, solo lo dices porque vi la película de piratas del caribe

-Si… viste todas las películas que existían de piratas del caribe… regresando a lo que estaba, el ultimo juez y menos importante…

-Que yo no soy importante! T^T

-Solo bromeo, si eres importante… el músico que le encanta el agua, que aun no ha recibido contrato de una disquera y dice que su peinado es el más cool… DEMYX!

-No he firmado con una disquera porque quiero que sea una disquera reconocida… además de que en este lugar no hay personas, aparte de nosotros… por lo que no existen aquí disqueras… T^T

-Si… así es y apenas te acabas de dar cuenta?, te doy mi mas sincero pésame a tu retardado cerebro… bueno esos fueron los jueces ahora les presentare a los operadores de las líneas telefónicas, y que ellos realmente no son importantes

-OYE!-Se escucharon al insomnio a Axel, Xaldin y Lexaeus

-Empecemos con el tipo de las patillas, que no le gusta socializar ni que se le acerquen y el que si cocina no quiere una mala critica… XALDIN!

-Cocino muy bien, no entiendo porque siempre se quejan de eso y de todo

-Es simple, teniendo un jefe que nos pone a trabajar en tareas donde tenemos que ensuciarnos las manos, es lógico que nos volvamos quejumbrosos

-Sigamos, ahora la persona… de pocas palabras, el mas fuerte según el y que dice sí a todo… LEXAEUS!

-Yo no digo sí a todo

-Puedes guardar silencio?

-Si por supuesto

-Eso era una prueba… en fin, seguimos con la persona que adora los libros y quien lo diría! TAMBIEN los conocimientos y quien dice que no es un niño y que no es un emo a pesar de su aspecto… ZEXION!

-Me gusta leer libros, no es para que me digan nerd… los conocimientos es algo básico que deben de tener todos y ponerlos en practica

-Ves porque no tienes novia?, tu aspecto de emo puede ser ignorado por que eres… atractivo, no piensen mal **(NA: Lo dijo a todos los miembros para que no se confundieran y pensaran que Luxord le gusta Zexion, solo lo dijo para no sonar tan mal :D)**, pero si le dices a una chica que es una descerebrada y empiezas a corregirla usando todos los conocimientos que tienes, es predecible que termine huyendo de ti, suenas todo un nerd, trata de ser mas… tolerante y no tratar de corregir a una chica no importa lo tonta que sea

-No tengo novia porque yo no quiero… no es porque no atraiga a nadie sino porque YO NO QUIERO TENER NOVIA!

-Si, si… claro, como tú digas… en fin, ahora les presentare al operador que estoy seguro que llamaran con desesperación las chicas…

-Él es el único pelirrojo mas peligroso por sus travesuras, que siempre usa su frase Got that memorize? y que a Saix le fastidia, el que se cree el mas cool de todos, y el que quien podría pensar que fuera lo mas cercano al cantante de Tokio Hotel?... AXEL!

-En serio me parezco al tipo de Tokio Hotel?

-Ve el video de World behind my Wall y después me dices…

-Y por ultimo… el que parece ser el hijo perdido de un tipo llamado Cloud, es considerado el mejor amigo del pelirrojo por cierta conexión que desconozco, le fascina las paletas de Sal marina, el Skateboard y esta locamente enamorado de una cierta rubia… ROXAS!

-Y lo digo enserio!, Roxas ya tiene novia… para que todas las chicas que de seguro están viendo este concurso por tener el mayor numero de chicos guapos, se los aseguro este chico **(NA: Señalando a Roxas)**, no esta disponible

-P-Porque dices eso Luxord, y-yo aun no tengo novia

-No le crean chicas, el solo esta avergonzado porque considero a su "Rubiecita" como novia, cuando aun no se le ha declarado ni aun es su novia

-… (Silencio incomodo por parte de un Roxas sonrojado)

-VALLA!, ES VERDAD!, EN SERIO ME PARESCO AL TIPO DE TOKIO HOTEL!, ahora entiendo porque soy tan cool!-Dijo Axel una vez haber visto el video en una laptop que consiguió por ahí

-AXEL!, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

-TU NO ME HABLES SAIX!

-Y ahora el momento que todos esperaban, les presentare a las concursantes…

-Ya era hora-Decía un refunfuñante Saix

-Primero… a la concursante que se inscribió primero antes que nadie, es muy ruda y violenta que no parece mujer, es muy grosera, amenaza a la mayoría de los miembros presentes con castrarlos como perros o matarlos a golpes, y por eso le queda como guante el apodo de "Ninfa Salvaje"… LARXENE!

-Yo no amenazo a nadie… lo único que hago es advertirles a todos ustedes coyones salvajes que me traten como se debe

-Eso díselo a la mayoría que tienes traumatizados y temerosos de ti

-Muy bien!, la siguiente concursante, parece ser la favorita para ganar, le gusta ir a ver el atardecer en una torre de reloj gigante que si no se tiene cuidado es seguro que llegara la muerte a menos de que se tengas alas o ser mitad pájaro, lo cual dudo… le fascina el helado de Sal marina también, es victima de los acosos de cierta persona con parche… es una marioneta que en realidad no parece, y tiene todo el aspecto de una chica que vivía con anterioridad en un lugar llamado Radiant Garden… XION!

-Me alaga que seas tan… sincero Luxord, sin contar lo del acoso y el comentario de lo peligroso que puede ser estar en la cima de una torre de reloj gigante

-En serio?, es el primer comentario que no tiene quejas o disgustos… eso me agrada

-Siguiendo con… los demás miembros concursantes, pasemos a los mas raros y extraños que uno podría encontrarse en un concurso así

-El es un hombre, aunque no lo crean… a él le fascina las flores sobretodo las rosas rojas, se desconoce su genero, la razón es porque uno no sabe si es una mujer en un cuerpo de hombre o un hombre queriendo ser mujer… en fin, tiene al mando el Castillo del Olvido y dice que sin él no se le puede considerar un concurso… MARLUXIA!

-MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!, LES JURO QUE VOY A GANAR!

-Por favor no te molestes… preferiría que una de las mujeres ganara este concurso-Dijo muy seriamente Xemnas

-Y por ultimo, el concursante que estábamos esperando por horas a que llegara, el mas viejo y extraño de todos, le fascina la ciencia y según él tiene un titulo y un doctorado…VEXEN

-Te toca Vexen

-QUE!?

Axel se puso detrás de Vexen para empujarlo al escenario, cuando lo hizo Vexen no podía creerlo, lo habían engañado para entrar a un concurso de belleza el cual era para convertirse en una señorita, claramente Vexen había jurado que jamás se iba a involucrar en situaciones de vida social como los programas y concursos, sin embargo esta vez la rompió sin poder saber como llego a romperla. Mientras en la mente de Vexen había muchas confusiones y una guerra entre sus ideas y pensamientos, la mayoría que estaba ahí no pudo evitar articular un comentario acerca de la ultima concursante que los tomo por sorpresa.

-No me esperaba esto…-Dijo como si nada Saix

-YO VOTO POR ELLA!, QUISE DECIR EL!-Grito Demyx levantando la mano y moviéndola descontroladamente mientras no se le quitaba una sonrisa burlona de la cara

-Va a ser una "Excelente" señorita-Dijo Xigbar muy entusiasmado

-Si Vexen gana, les juro que me largo de la Organización y a ver si se consiguen otro líder, porque no puedo soportar ser humillado por se conocido como el líder de la organización que tiene como la mejor señorita a un hombre con arrugas!-Declaro Xemnas con un tono muy serio, decidido y de desaprobación a la vez

-Por favor Xemnas, no llegues a esos extremos-Comento Luxord una vez escuchado la declaración de su superior… mas bien jefe

-DEJENME!, YO NO DEBERIA ESTAR AQUÍ!, ME HAN ENGAÑADO!-Gritaba muy enojado Vexen mientras se tambaleaba para zafarse de los brazos de los Nobodies de Luxord

-De hecho tú si deberías de estar aquí… el motivo, porque te inscribiste a este concurso

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!, YO JAMAS ME INSCRIBIRIA A ALGO COMO ESTO!

-Entonces explícame porque tu nombre esta escrito en el papel de inscripción

-Que?

-Mira con atención

Vexen tomo bruscamente el papel que le mostraba Luxord cuando lo vio detenidamente, encontró justamente su nombre y su numero en la organización escrito, claro que no tardo en ver que esa letra no era suya, además de encontrar un cierto comentario que lo hizo enfadar mas de lo que estaba _"Siendo que soy un científico, entrare a este concurso para demostrar la teoría de que los científicos son capaces de convertirse en señoritas porque somos un montón de raros que desconocemos nuestra existencia y no logramos tener una novia_**"**.**(NA: Supongo que ustedes ya saben quien es el responsable de esta nota… XD)**

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Vexen, por lo que no tardo en mascullar su disgusto.

-Esta letra no es mía!, de seguro que alguien inscribió mi nombre como una broma

-Sea tu letra o no ya estas inscrito y eso no se pude cambiar

-PERO…

-No importa lo que hagas no saldrás de aquí, hasta que se acabe el concurso o que al menos seas eliminada, digo… eliminado

-RAYOOOOOOSSSSSSSS!?

-Y si se preguntan si ellas serán las únicas concursantes, ¡pues se equivocan!, porque allí están las demás que no interesan-Dijo señalando a sus Nobodies y los Nobodies de Demyx que estaban hasta el fondo del escenario sin hacer absolutamente nada.

-Y ahora… los teléfonos estarán abiertos para las preguntas sin sentido alguno que tengan antes de que comience el concurso… cada llamada tiene un costo de 40 platines así que siéntanse a gusto para preguntar todo lo que quieran aunque sean disparates sin sentido ya que solo pasara una vez en todo este concurso, en estos momentos los teléfonos aparecen en sus pantallas

Como si eso fueran las palabras mágicas, todos los teléfonos empezaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría, que solo les quedo mas remedio que contestar y esperar a que no pasara nada malo.

-Si?, hola?

-Que si esta hablando al Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización?... Si, es justo aquí

-…Que si soy el chico que se parece al cantante de Tokio Hotel?

-Lo siento pero se ha equivocado, yo soy Lexaeus –Solo alcanzo a decir su nombre para después colgar.

-Hola?... que si soy el de Tokio Hotel?-Pregunto confundido Xaldin

-Siento decepcionarte pero te has equivocado de línea…-Contesto muy seriamente Xaldin

-Que si conozco el numero del que se parece al cantante de Tokio Hotel?

-No sabría decirte… las líneas están programadas para que el primer teléfono que este disponible suene, si quieres hablar con Axel, tendrías que esperar a que se desocupe su teléfono

-Descuida, no tardara, adiós

-Quienes eran?-Pregunto interesado Lexaeus

-Una chica que quería hablar con Axel porque vio en la tele que el se parecía al cantante de Tokio Hotel

-Que ironía-Dijo Zexion

-Si!, Soy yo!... que si ya tengo novia?... pues, no me gusta presumir pero NO, aun no tengo-Decía Axel con arrogancia y con mucho egocentrismo.

-… que si quiero ser tu novio?... lo siento pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que adiós-Colgó inmediatamente sin poder dejar contestar a la chica

-Que paso?-Pregunto curioso Roxas

-Una chica que quería ser mi novia solo porque soy lo mas cercano al tipo de Tokio Hotel… pero, la rechacé, por su voz desesperada y chillona

-Suertudo, pero eres cruel-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Lexaeus

-Deberías de decirle que **si** a la siguiente chica que te llame, si no serás tan desdichado como Zexion-Dijo con burla Xaldin

-Oye!

-Para su información, yo no quiero una simple chica, yo quiero que sea perfecta para mi, como si fuéramos dos llamas iguales

-Creo que jamás encontraras a esa chica-Dijo Lexaues

-Ni aunque pasen 100 años-Dijo Xaldin

En la villa cerca de Destiny Islands

En la casa de Riku

-Sora!, deja de estar jugando con el control remoto, lo vas a descomponer!

-Pero es que no hay nada en la tele…

-Y eso es para que le estés cambiando sin parar a la tele?

-Si… solo hasta que encuentre un canal interesante para variar, además ya me aburrí de ver a Final Fantasy El espíritu en nosotros, no hay tanta acción como yo esperaba…

-…:P, ABURRIDO, ABURRIDO, ABURRIDO SUPERMEGAULTRA ABURRIDO!-Decía Sora mientras le cambiaba de canales a la tele sin parar**(NA: Como un desquiciado diria yo… XD)**

-ESPERA SORA!, creo que hay un nuevo programa, regrésale!

-Ya entendí, pero solo bastaba con que me lo dijeras tranquila, no con gritos

-_Estén consientes de presenciar este extraño concurso, que al final no dejaran de verlo!, se los aseguro, y como es rutina de todos los conductores de repetir una y otra vez las cosas, lo hare ya que no tiene chiste hablar de mi o de los demás… en fin, este concurso es un concurso de belleza… bla, bla, bla… esos son los jueces, bla, bla, bla… aquellos son los operadores… esos y esas son las concursantes… las cosas sin rostro también lo son, bla, bla, bla y como siempre yo soy el típico conductor que ha veces dice tonterías e incoherencias, porque no puede estar tanto tiempo si decir nada porque si no ya no le pagan._

_En otro tema… los teléfonos que están en pantalla son para preguntar todos los disparates que tengan de este concurso, y les recomiendo que no lo desperdicien porque esta será la única vez en que podrán preguntar…_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Que ocurre Kairi?, porque gritas así?

-Si!, que te pasa!

-Ese es el tipo que me secuestro la ultima vez!-Decía Kairi señalando la televisión a la imagen de Saix

-Quien?-Preguntaron confusos Sora y Riku sin prestar atención a donde señalaba

-Que acaso no lo recuerdan?, el es Saix, el que me secuestro y al final lo derrotaron

-Que acaso no estaba muerto?-Pregunto Sora

-Pues parece que no-Respondió Riku

-KAIRI!, NO CONOCES A ESE TIPO!?-Grito a mas no poder Sora mirando ahora si la televisión

-NO GRITES! POR KINGDOM HEARTS!-Se quejaron Kairi y Riku

-Lo siento, pero tengo curiosidad por saber quien es ese tipo con arrugas y cabello largo

-Perdóname Sora, pero no conozco a tipos como ese-Dijo con sinceridad Kairi

-Tu sabes quien es Riku?

-Ehhh… no Sora, no lo conozco, es mas ni siquiera me gustaría conocerlo, si es que de verdad llegara a pasar así que si me disculpan, voy por algo para beber

-EY MIREN!, ESE ES XEMNAS, Y XIGBAR, Y ESE DE ALLI ES XALDIN, Y DEMYX Y EL CONDUCTOR ES LUXORD Y ALLI ESTA SAIX Y POR SI FUERA POCO ALLI ESTA AXEL EN EL TELEFONO!

-Pero si es justamente lo que te estaba dic-….-Empezó a decir fastidiada pero Sora no la dejo terminar.

-Ey miren!, esa chica se parece mucho a ti Kairi… no será acaso tu hermana gemela

-Pero que disparates estas diciendo, Sora!, yo no tengo hermanas!

-Y ahora porque están gritando?

-Mira Riku!, verdad que esa chica se parece a Kairi?

-Que?

Antes de que Riku pudiera responderle a Sora, miro fijamente la pantalla, y se encontró la imagen de Xion, dejándolo hipnotizado, ya que Riku había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Xion a pesar de que era una marioneta y de que ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo no tardo mucho para que Sora lo trajera a la realidad

-RIKU!, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!, VERDAD QUE ES IDENTICA A KAIRI?-Comenzo a gritar Sora al ver a Riku con una cara perdida

-Que?... ah! Si, se parece mucho, pero no creo que… sea su prima

-Prima?, yo dije que fuera su hermana

-Si como digas

-Parece que están en un concurso… claro, que no es normal al parecer-Empezó a decir Kairi para evitar problemas

-Oye!, Kairi… están pasando los teléfonos de los operadores… y si llamamos?

-Para que?

-Dah!, que otra cosa podría ser, PREGUNTAR POR LOS TIPOS QUE DESCONOSCO Y SABER SI ESE TIPO CON ARRUGAS DE VERDAD ESTA CONCURSANDO!... Me encantaría que ganara, solo por diversión…

-Esta bien, si no tenemos otra opción para divertirnos

(...)

De regreso en la sede del Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización

-Luxord!, tenemos un problema!... los teléfonos están saturados!

-Como paso eso, Demyx?

-La mayor parte de las llamadas son de chicas que SOLO QUIEREN PREGUNTAR POR AXEL!

-En serio?... al menos se les ocurrió algo para resolverlo?

-Lo único que hicimos fue separar las llamadas para Axel de las demás

-Ah!, entonces ya no hay problema

-No es eso, si no que NO estamos ganando nada con las llamadas para Axel

-De que estas hablando?, Todas las llamadas que estamos recibiendo tienen un costo, y mientras mas llamen **mas dinero** tendremos!

-Si aja

-Si no me crees… entonces mira aquel tablero de allí-Dijo Luxord señalando a un tablero gigante en la parte mas alta de la sala, solo para indicar la cantidad de 99,000 platines

-…QUE! DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS TANTO DINERO?!

-Eso solo es el dinero de las preguntas, todavía falta el dinero que obtendremos de los votos para escoger a la ganadora del concurso

-Te subestime

-Acepto las disculpas, si eso fue una disculpa

(…)

En el área de servicio de teléfonos… Donde están los operadores! Entienden?

Roxas había terminado de hablar con una chica que le estaba preguntando por AXEL, le enfadaba un poco porque todas las llamadas que recibía la mayor parte eran para Axel, y las demás eran de preguntas comunes como ¿Las cosas sin cara participan? o ¿Cómo se llama la chica de cabello rubio?, entre otras… además su mente estaba divagando en pensar, en ¿donde se encontraba Namine en esos momentos?, ¿que estaba haciendo y cuando podía verla?... claro que no tardo en sonar el teléfono para que lo sacara de sus pensamientos… resignado tomo el teléfono, definitivamente jamás contestaría sus preguntas.

-Hola?

-_Roxas?, eres tu?_

_-_Eh?... quien habla?

-_Soy yo, Kairi!_

-Kairi?... KAIRI!, Como has estado?, te la estas pasando bien en Destiny Islands?

-_Diría que si… pero no me habías dicho que trabajabas?_

_-_Mas bien estoy ayudando a atender los teléfonos aquí a la Organización

-_Ya veo_

_-_Oye Kairi?... solo como una pregunta sin importancia… esta N-Namine ahí?

-_Namine?... no, ella no esta aquí, salió_

_-_A donde?

-_Me dijo que había olvidado unos dibujos en un lugar llamado Castillo del Olvido, así que fue por ellos… Porque lo preguntas?_

_-_P-Por nada en especial!

_-Oye Roxas, Sora quiere saber si el tipo de cabello rubio con arrugas esta participando por su voluntad?…_

_-_El tipo rubio con arrugas?... AAHH!, Vexen!

_-_Le preguntare… **VEXEN!** **QUIEREN SABER SI ESTAS PARTICIPANDO POR TU VOLUNTAD!**

**-QUE CREES TU?... ES LOGICO QUE ESTOY EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD!, EN VES DE ESTAR PREGUNTANDO TONTERIAS AYUDAME A SALIR DE AQUÍ!**

-Eso responde la pregunta?

-_Mas de lo que esperaba…Oye Roxas?... de casualidad no te gus-…_

_**-KAIRIIIIIIIII!...CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?, DIME! CON QUIEN, QUIEN, QUIEN, QUIEN!**_

_**-CALMATE SORA!, DEJA QUE KAIRI HABLE EN PAZ POR TELEFONO!**_

_-Si me disculpas por un momento… **OYE** **SORA NO DEBERIAS DE GRITAR! NO ES PARA TANTO!**_

_**-AL MENOS DIME CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO!**_

_**-Con** **Roxas… algún problema**_

_**-CON ROXAS!, DEJAME HABLAR CON EL! ¡QUIERO HABLAR CON EL DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO!**_

_-Oyee… Roxas… no te molestara hablar con otra persona?_

_-_No… para nada

_-Entonces te lo paso…_

-Espera! A quien?

-_HOLA ROXASSSSSSSS!_

-S-SORA?

-_Como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte!, que has estado haciendo?... porque no has regresado?, ya por fin encontraste a-?_

-Dime la razón por la que llamaste

_-Estaba viendo la película de Final Fantasy el espíritu en nosotros, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por un concurso de Belleza, PUEDES CREERLO!_

_**-Mas bien tu le cambiaste porque te aburrio!-Dijo Riku en el fondo del telefono**_

-_Ash!... en que iba! A SI!_ _Y lo que me llamo mas la atención fue que participaban hombres en el concurso donde se supone que deben de ser mujeres!_

-Podrías llegar al grano

-_Le pedí a Kairi…_

_-**Pedir?... SI TU LA OBLIGASTE!**_

**-_Déjame hablar Riku!_**

_-Le pedí a Kairi que llamara al tal concurso para preguntar por el rubio con arrugas…_

-Y ya te lo conteste, ahora si no tienes otra pregunta, cuelga… que tengo que seguir respondiendo llamadas de otros

_-Al menos contéstame una pregunta…_

-Hazla de una vez

_-Cuando vendrás a visitarnos?_

-_cuando termine con algo muy importante-Contesto Roxas con dificultad porque el motivo por el que no podia regresar era por Namine.

_-Espero que sea pronto_

-No te preocupes, será muy pronto… pero no puedo asegurar de que los visite todos los días de la semana

_-Pero si me puedes asegurar de que nos visitaras?_

-Por lo menos unos 4 días a la semana

_-QUE BIEN!_

-Debiste haberme avisado de que ibas a gritar!

_**-SORA, DEJA DE GRITAR HASTA ACA SE ESCUCHAN TUS GRITOS!**_

_**-Oye Sora… no se te olvida algo?**_

_**-Algo?, Ahhhhh! SIII!**... ROXAS!, Quien es la chica de cabello corto y negro?_

-Se llama Xion… y antes de que preguntes si ella es pariente de Kairi?... no lo es, aunque el parecido es impresionante…

_-BUENO, TENGO QUE COLGAR, O SI NO RIKU ME MANDARA A VOLAR HACIA OTRO MUNDO Y NO NECESARIAMENTE EN UNA NAVE!, TU LO COMPRENDES!,Ja,Ja,Ja!... AH! SI!, GRACIAS POR RESPONDER MIS PREGUNTAS!_

_-_Oye Sora… dale las gracias a Kairi por mi y dale un sape* de mi parte a Riku por obligarme a ir a un mundo falso-virtual que solo afectara a mi ya dañada autoestima… y solo como un punto si te interesa, puedes ver **todo** el concurso completo, me dicen que va estar muy… interesante

-_Gracias por el dato Roxas!_

-Una cosa mas… no hagas enojar tanto a Kairi, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba de volverte a ver, antes de que despertaras de tu sueño

_-Que?_

_-_Adiós Sora, fue agradable hablar contigo-Cuelga el teléfono sin esperar que Sora articulara una pregunta o un comentario. Eso le importaba un comino, lo único que le importaba era saber que Namine estaba bien, y no solo eso sino que tenia oportunidad de verla, el Castillo del Olvido no quedaba tan lejos del Mundo Inexistente, por lo que tenia planeado hacer algo para ir y posiblemente a decirle que esta enamorado de ella.

Continuara…

_**Como les parecio?, me gustaria saber su opinión en reviews… tambien estare disponible para responder sus preguntas referentes al capitulo y de mi otro fanfiction que esperan con de no tardar mas lo que para mi se me hace imposible por la carga de deberes y obligaciones tanto en mis estudios como en mi casa. **_

_**Se cuidan, Bye.**_


	4. Capitulo 3 Estamos al aire Parte 2

_**No se si se hayan dado cuenta pero en la primera parte, añadí a Sora, Kairi y Riku para que ellos no se perdieran de la diversión que esta pasando en la unida Organización XIII…en este capítulo añadiré un poco de RokuNami(Roxas x Namine)pero no será mucho. Quizás en los otros capítulos pueda poner mas parejas pero será igualmente muy corto y eso no cambiara la trama de los capítulos, solo serán algo de ellos. Con los agradecimientos debidos a las personas que siguen fielmente este Fanfiction los dejo con la segunda parte.**_

_**Que lo disfruten!... ^-^ Contesto preguntas al final del capitulo.**_

**Capitulo 3.- Estamos al aire! Presentaciones y preliminares Parte 2 **

Roxas definitivamente esta convencido de ir a ver a Namine, pero como estaban las cosas, era casi imposible salir sin que se den cuenta los demás… o eso es lo que pensaba Roxas.

-Quieres que te presuma mis músculos?-Pregunto Lexaeus

-No gracias, estoy en una conversación con una chica-Contesto Zexion sin interés

-No te lo decía a ti, se lo decía a la chica con la que estoy hablando

-Presumido

-Emo

-Cerebro de alpiste

-Dijiste que no ibas a volver a llamarme así-Renegó Lexaeus a Zexion

-Jamás prometí nada-Dijo Zexion con simpleza

-Esta es tu carta?-Pregunta Demyx mostrando una carta que habia sacado de la baraja al azar.

-No-Dijo muy tranquilo Luxord

-Me toca a mi-Dijo Luxord

-Esta es tu carta?

-Si!, como le haces para adivinar Luxord

-Años de practica, "_y un truco bajo la manga"_-Decía en su mente mientras miraba atrás de Demyx uno de sus Nobodies que lo había ayudado a ganar.

-YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!-Grito un muy furioso Axel al teléfono

-Que porque?... pues… _"piensa, piensa ¡PIENSA! ¡YA SE!"_…Porque, SOY GAY!-Grito Axel para después colgar bruscamente.

-Que rayos fue eso?-Pregunto confundido Xaldin

-Axel, en serio eres Gay?-Pregunto extrañado Xigbar

-No piensen mal, pero solo dije eso para que dejara de insistirme que sea su novio esa chica por teléfono

-No se si darte el pésame o reírme por escuchar la babosada que se te ocurrió para callar a esa chica-Dijo con sinceridad Xigbar mientras se le escapaba una risa burlona que al final hasta contagio al serio de Xaldin

-Muy gracioso

-Veamos… que tenemos aquí?, ofertas de trabajo… se solicita a ayudante en planes malignos para matar a un rubio con una gran espada-Se decía a si mismo Xemnas mientras observaba el periódico en la sección de empleos

-No, definitivamente no voy a ser ayudante… yo quiero liderar

-Aquí hay otro…Se solicita aprendiz para investigación de la Organización XIII

-Un momento!… este anuncio es de ese tal Ansem the Wise! Mi maes-…-Paro en seco antes de pronunciar lo que no debe ser conocido por nadie de allí.

-Quien?-Pregunto Saix al escuchar por unos segundos que Xemnas exclamaba algo

-Nadie en especial-Dijo Xemnas con nerviosismo ocultando el anuncio que lo había sorprendido

-Xemnas, estas seguro de abandonar la Organización si Vexen gana este concurso?

-Por supuesto

-Si quieres, puedo evitar que eso suceda-Menciono Saix mientras mostraba su arma en señal de que haría hasta lo imposible para evitar que Xemnas se fuera.

-Si es necesario, Saix… solo si es necesario-Lo tranquilizo pero sin perder su seriedad

-Todos son un montón de idiotas sin cerebro-Mascullo enfadada Larxene después de ver lo que hacían los demás

-No es para enfadarse Larxene, solo quieren divertirse-Dijo Xion con tranquilidad mientras trataba de ayudarlos de que Larxene no les diera una gran paliza

-Mientras no me perjudiquen para ganar, por mi esta bien-Dijo como si nada Marluxia mientras buscaba una silla donde sentarse y ver el espectáculo

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!-Grito Vexen mientras se encontraba en el suelo amarrado de pies y manos por culpa de los Nobodies de Luxord y Axel, mientras se movía descontroladamente para poder zafarse, lo cual no daba ningún resultado

-Xigbar ya te dije un montón de veces que me dejes de molestar cuando estoy ocupado-Mascullo enfadado Xaldin mientras trataba de no perder los estribos para no asesinarlo con sus lanzas

-Contestar el teléfono no es estar ocupado, además yo quiero contestar!-Dijo Xigbar muy refunfuñante mientras intentaba arrebatarle el teléfono

-No puedes, no estas autorizado para hacer eso

-Amargado, por eso no tienes admiradoras

-Tampoco tú las tienes así que no me lo restriegues en la cara

Roxas se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, así que aprovecho el momento para hacer una treta que lo ayudaría a salir de ahí

-Xigbar, se me olvido… algo! en mi habitación, me harías el favor de hacerte cargo de mi teléfono mientras vuelvo?

-SEGURO!-Fue lo único que pudo decir Xigbar antes de lanzarse al teléfono de Roxas

-Ahora dime quien esta autorizado?... ;D-Menciono una vez tomado el audicular y sacándole la lengua mientras lo hacia con tono burlón

-…¬¬*(Xaldin)

Como si el mismísimo diablo lo persiguiera, o peor el mismo Vexen desquiciado, Roxas corrió para salir primero de la sala de batallas de Saix, una vez de que se aseguro de que nadie lo vigilaba uso un portal de oscuridad para ir directo al Castillo del Olvido, su lugar de origen y su próximo destino.

(…)

En Destiny Islands

Sora se encontraba algo sorprendido y a la vez shockeado, jamás se había puesto a pensar como se la pasaba Kairi en su ausencia, y con tan solo escuchar a Roxas que le menciono acerca de eso, se puso a pensar mas de lo normal. Mientras Kairi y Riku empezaban a preocuparse, porque Sora llevaba mucho tiempo con el teléfono en la mano cuando ya no había nadie hablando. Después de varios minutos decidieron preguntar

-Sora, te encuentras bien?

-Que?... a si!, estoy de maravilla!

-No vallas a estar mintiendo

-Como crees?

-Ahh! es cierto ahora que me acuerdo. (Le da un tremendo sape en la cabeza a Riku que lo agarro desprevenido y que casi lo tira al suelo)

-Auch!, Que te pasa Sora!, eso me dolió

-Solo estoy cumpliendo con un favor que me encargaron

-Tengo curiosidad por saber quien te dio ese favor

-Kairi, quiero hacerte una pregunta sin que te moleste

-Es cierto que cuando yo no estaba, te preocupabas por mí

-Veras… en ese tiempo sin ninguna explicación no te recordaba, tanto así que solo en sueños sabía que existías

-Una vez que supe de ti, aun me falta tu nombre para poder recordar totalmente… además de que los demás no me ayudaban, ya que ninguno te recordaba aparte de mi, sin embargo Roxas fue el que amablemente me recordó tu nombre

-Entonces todo este tiempo en el que yo estaba desaparecido absolutamente nadie se preocupo por mi?

-Exacto

-Quienes se creen ellos para olvidarse de mi y luego de que regresara actuaran como si no hubieran pasado nada

-Eso es porque cuando despertaste de tu largo sueño todas las personas con las que te involucraste empezaron a recordarte

-Y cuanto exactamente dormí como para que se olvidaran de mi?

-Exactamente 1 año

-Si no fuera por quien sabe quien de seguro yo no hubiera dormido y tampoco ellos no se hubieran olvidado de mí

-No me mires así, yo no tuve nada que ver-Se defendió Riku alzando las manos con inocencia

-Más te vale

(…)

En el Castillo del Olvido

Se encontraba Namine en el antiguo cuarto donde solía estar cuando era manipulada e influenciada contra su voluntad por Marluxia y los demás miembros que se encontraban en el Castillo. Observaba detenidamente todo, la razón… en su cuarto en la vieja mansión en Twilight Town no era igual que ahí. Para Namine esas diferencias lo eran todo, aunque lo que mas tomaba en cuenta eran los momentos que había pasado en esa habitación mas que nada. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Namine, alguien había llegado para sacarla de su transe de sueños y recuerdos.

-Roxas?

-N-Namine…

-Que estas haciendo aquí?

-B-Bueno yo… solo quería

-Al fin encontraste lo que deseabas?

-No del todo

-Porque lo dices?

-Aun hay algo que todavía no logro conseguir

-Espero que puedas conseguirlo

-Igual yo

-Como estas?, últimamente ya no nos vemos

-Se podría decir bien

-En serio?, por tu tono de voz me confunde

-En serio, estoy bien… aunque la Organización es algo como para avergonzarse por las tonterías que hacen, dejando eso es muy entretenida

-Jijijijijijiji

-Que te causa tanta gracia

-Veo que de verdad te la pasas de maravilla con ellos, al principio tomaste a todos los de la Organización como familia, para después preguntarte tu verdadero origen y dejarlos sabiendo que quizás, solo quizás, estabas en el lado equivocado y si huías podían desaparecerte

-Pero después de todos los incidentes que pasaron, volvieron a como eran antes, como si nada hubiera pasado… y la verdad eso me alegra muchísimo

-Namine, puedo preguntarte porque estas aquí?

-Te la respondería si solo me respondieras a mi primero mi pregunta

-Y-Yo solo estoy aquí porque… quería recordar los momentos en los que estuve aquí en el Castillo del Olvido, Q-Que me dices de ti?

-Yo solo vine para recoger algunos dibujos que se me olvidaron… cuando DiZ me encontró y me llevo con el a Twilight Town no me dio tiempo ni permiso para llevarme mis dibujos… aunque al principio me disgusto eso, al final se me olvido ese asunto porque había hecho mas… pero ahora que recuerdo nuevamente de estos dibujos…-

-Viniste por ellos, no es así

-Exactamente

-Eso me alegra… por cierto h-has escuchado sobre un programa?

-Un programa? A que te refieres?

-P-Pues veras… en la Organización, s-se les ocurrió la idea de… de… hacer un concurso de belleza y trasmitirlo a todos los mundos

-QUE FANTASTICO!

-E-Eh?

-Podrías decirme si Xion esta participando?

-Pues…

-Dime un si o un no que estoy desesperada!

-S-Si

-ENTONCES NO HAY NADA QUE PERDER, ANDANDO AL CONCURSO DE BELLEZA!

(…)

De regreso en el Concurso de Belleza Señorita Organización

-Cuanto tiempo llevamos así?-Pregunto Demyx mientras se encontraba acostado en su silla, casi a punto de caerse, todo por estar aburrido

-Déjame ver… 18 minutos-Respondió Luxord después de ver su reloj y levantarse de su silla que ya empezaba a incomodarlo

-En serio?, creí que ya había pasado mas de 1 hora-Dijo Demyx con pereza

-Tu tiempo quiere avanzar mas rápido que el mió, sin embargo nadie debe rebasar al mió, ¿entiendes?-Menciono mientras lo amenazaba no con su arma sino con una mirada que daba miedo

-C-Capto muy bien la idea-Respondió con dificultad al recibir tal mirada de terror

-Creo que a llegado el momento para regresar a transmitir algo interesante ¿no lo crees?-Pregunto mientras se ajustaba su traje y se peinaba un poco, ya que se había desarreglado por el aburrimiento

-Eso creo

-Eso crees?!-Le mostro otra vez una mirada asesina mientras parecía gritar

-NO ME MATES!, QUIERO VIVIRR!-Comenzó a decir Demyx mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de protegerse de lo que fuera a pasar

-No exageres... un momento, tengo una idea!

-Que tal de regreso!, hemos contestado varias incoherencias de parte de ustedes y ahora es tiempo para entretenerlos de nuevo,… si se andan preguntando ahora de que es lo que va a ser este conductor desquiciado?... pues nada mas para informales de que aquí en el foro se percibe el amor en el aire

-Así es! tal y como lo oyeron… y si se preguntaran de quien? pues ¡AQUÍ LES VA EL DATO!... ¿saben el refrán de "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?, pues de que hay odio hay demasiado, así que estos dos no están muy lejos de llegar al amor-Dijo señalando a Saix y Axel respectivamente

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES LUXORD!-Contestaron al mismo tiempo Saix y Axel

-Ven lo que les digo, son como dos gotas de agua… son igualitos y se sincronizan perfectamente

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!... DEJA DE HABLAR!... NO REPITAS TODO LO QUE DIGO!-Dijeron al insomnio mientras se enfrentaban frente a frente

-Aunque saben una cosa… el jefe va a estar muy celoso de esto… después de todo sin Saix, el jefe es un príncipe que no sabe hacer nada

-Dijiste algo Luxord?

-No nada, Jefe Xemnas

En ese momento como si los hubieran llamado, llegan Roxas y Namine que no pasan desapercibidos de todos lo ahí presentes

-Debería de comprarme unos tenis o unos zapatos… correr y caminar con las sandalias todo el tiempo es sumamente cansado

-Namine?

-Dijeron Namine?, DONDE!-Grito eufórico Xemnas mientras la buscaba con mirada desquiciada

-NAMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Grito a mas no poder Marluxia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ese lugar

-Hay no!-Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Namine después de estar rodeada de varias "amenazas y desquiciados" que trataban de capturarla a la fuerza

-ATRAPENLA!, QUE NO ESCAPE!-Grito Xemnas con voz autoritaria

-DEJENLA EN PAZ! Es mas NI SE LES OCURRA TOCARLA!-Dijo Roxas a la defensiva mientras se puso enfrente de ella para protegerla

-ALEJATE DE MI MARLUXIA!-Exclamo Namine al sentir que Marluxia quería abrazarla desesperada e incontroladamente y como defensa usaba sus manos para alejarlo

-Que rayos te pasa Roxas?, debes seguir mis ordenes!, Namine no debe escapar!, ella es la única que puede ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño de obtener a KINGDOM HEARTS!-Dijo Xemnas sonando como loco y desesperado

-Por Kingdom Hearts Xemnas, ya deja ese inútil sueño!-Dijo Axel enojado mientras soltaba un suspiro

-No puedo, es lo único que me mantiene convida

-No querrás decir que es lo que te mantiene atado aquí en la Organización?-Respondió confundido Luxord

-NO

-NAMINEEEEEEEEE!, VEN A MIS BRAZOS!

-NO QUIEROOOOOOOOOO!

-ALEJATE DE ELLA MARLUXIA!

-UYYYYYYYY!, parece que alguien esta celoso y posesivo!-Dijeron al insomnio Axel y Xigbar

-E-Eh?

-Díselo de una vez Roxas!

-T-Tu no te metas Axel!

-Publico aquí presente!, ahora están presenciando algo que esperábamos ver hace tiempo y hace unos 18 minutos… LA DECLARACION DE NUESTRO MIEMBRO MAS JOVEN!... Por fin el va a decirle a su querida rubia lo que siente por ella!-Decía mientras la cámara los enfocaba a ellos 2.

-Nuestra llave del destino ahora va ir a buscar su propio destino!, buahhhhhhhhh!-Dijo Luxord para después comenzar a llorar y sacar un pañuelo

-Porque tienen que crecer tan rápido!- Grito a mas no poder Axel mientras empezaba a llorar como cual magdalena

-Roxas por fin te has convertido en un hombre! Sigh!... estoy tan orgulloso de ti! BUAHHHHHHHHHH!-Decia un Xemnas que había dejado de hacer lo que hacia con anterioridad y comenzaba a salírseles las lagrimas

-Roxas… hoy, nos me has demostrado que existe el amor… sigh!-Dijo Xaldin contendiendo las ganas de llorar cosa sorprendiendo a todos

-Que es el amor?-Pregunto curioso Demyx

-El amor es un sentimiento de atracción y afecto a una persona-Contesto Zexion filosóficamente

-Deja esas definiciones de diccionario, amor es amor… así que punto-Dijo con seriedad Xigbar

-Estoy tan feliz por ti!?... y a la vez celoso!? BUAHHHHHHHHHH!-Mascullo Marluxia a la vez en que comenzaba a llorar mientras empapaba su pañuelo que saco

Como si fuera la plaga de una enfermedad, todos los hombres a excepción de Roxas, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion y Saix empezaron a llorar a mares como un montón de magdalenas, por supuesto que todos con sus respectivos pañuelos para no ensuciar tanto a ellos como a los demás**(NA: No me gustaría prestarles mi hombro para que se desahoguen…_, la verdad no… aunque debo admitir que tienen un lado sentimental, pero por favor, no tanto como para inundar el castillo de lágrimas. XD)**

-Están exagerando, además me están poniendo en ridículo

-Esa es la idea!-Dijeron a coro Axel, Xigbar mientras recuperaban la compostura al igual que los demás que habían llorado al estilo magdalenas

-Ya!, dejemos eso de lado… a partir de ahora, LOS TELEFONOS DEJARAN DE FUNCIONAR!-Volvió a tomar compostura mientras aventaba el pañuelo al suelo y anunciaba las palabras a la cámara como si lo que había pasado hace unos minutos jamás hubiera pasado.

-YO ME ENCARGO DE ESO!?-Gritaron al insomnio Axel y Xaldin mientras empezaban a sacar sus armas bruscamente

-Ni se les ocurra destruirlos Axel, Xaldin, cuando me refiero a que dejaran de funcionar es porque los teléfonos ya no recibirán llamadas… solo hasta cierto tiempo

-Ah!, si no me dices como lo iba a saber-Dijo tranquilamente Xaldin mientras guardaba su arma.

-Quiero destruir esos infernales teléfonos, ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO AL ESTAR ESCUCHANDO A LAS CHICAS DESESPERADAS Y ACOSADORAS!

-HOLA XION!, VIENE A APOYARTE!

-Hola Namine!, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Bien!... ahora comenzaremos el concurso!

-Ya era hora!

-Para esta etapa los jueces van a calificar a las concursantes preguntándoles que es lo mejor que pueden hacer

-Eso es todo?... QUE FACIL!

-Muy bien comenzamos con las criaturas que parecen gustarles balancearse todo el tiempo, Xemnas?

-No me apresures… tu la de haya!... no mejor para terminar todo esto de una buena vez!... todas ustedes!... que es lo que pueden hacer

-… **._. **

-Dejen de mirarme así!, digan algo! O hagan algo por lo menos!

-… **._.**

-Creo que yo se cual es el problema… permítanme un segundo… BAILA AGUA BAILA!

En ese momento los Nobodies de Demyx comenzaron a bailar descontroladamente, dando patadas en el aire y dando vueltas sin control… con tal de que destruyeron y desordenaron gran parte del foro, en cuanto a los miembros tuvieron que refugiarse en donde estaban los teléfonos, para evitar se lastimados bruscamente por ellas. Cuando Demyx termino de tocar y ellas terminaron de bailar… Xemnas estaba mas que furioso, después de todo le salía fuego por la espalda que muchos pudieron notar.

-QUE CARAJO LES PASA!?... QUE ES LO QUE QUERIAN?!... MATARME!?

-Demyx… date por muerto

-ESTO ES UN DESASTRE!... Al menos agradece que no te asesine, después de todo no fueron tan graves los daños de MI SALA DE BATALLA

-Podrían dejar sus discursos de venganza para después… lo primordial aquí es continuar el concurso, Xemnas cual es tu veredicto de ellas?

-Aunque aprecio mucho el arte… ellas se pasaron de lanza… a lo que mi veredicto es…

-TODAS ELLAS ESTAN ELIMINADAS!

-Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo!-Dijeron los demás jueces al mismo tiempo

-Dadas las circunstancias de tan rápida eliminación a tantas concursantes… automáticamente las demás pasan a la siguiente ronda

-Es fase insolente!

-Es lo mismo, ratón de biblioteca... bueno, como no hay objeciones no me queda de otra mas que decir… ES MOMENTO DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA!

-Que rápido

Continuara…

_**Y bien como les pareció?, si se alargo un poco este 3º capitulo, pero no tanto como creí… ahora las respuestas a los rewiens.**_

_**Kingdom Walter14.- Los eventos que aparecerán son como viste en este capitulo, primero preguntas de cualquier cosa, etapa de traje de baño que algunos los dejara traumados o babeando, la prueba de talento, habilidad de cocina y quien lo diría hasta prueba de arreglos florales entre otras cosas que pasaran una vez que se haya reducido la cantidad de concursantes que será mas adelante, pero no durara mucho… cualquier otra pregunta que tengas con gusto te la responderé.**_

_**Noel the mermaid.- Estoy muy agradecida por los rewiens que me has dejado tanto en este fanfiction como en el otro… realmente te lo agradezco, acerca del otro fanfiction… estoy en proceso para actualizarlo, aunque hay veces en que se me nubla mis ideas no pienso dejar olvidado este fanfiction hasta que lo termine.**_

_**Con los correspondientes agradecimientos a los seguidores de este fanfiction les dejo un avance del siguiente capitulo. No se les olvide dejar rewiens!...**_

_**Se cuidan, Bye.**_

**Avances del siguiente capitulo **

**Capitulo 4.- Segunda Fase: Preguntas de conocimientos a las concursantes **

(…)

-Y bien?... que te gusta hacer?

-… ._.

-Otra cosa con complejo mudo

-… ._.

-Así van a ser las demás concursantes?

-… ._.

-No me culpen, fue por falta de concursantes

-… ._.

-Quiero hacer algo interesante de por medio…¬¬

-… ._.

-Vamos a tardar más en encontrar a la señorita que estar transmitiendo esto a cadena nacional… ¬¬*

(…)


	5. Capitulo 4 Segunda Fase

_**Holaaaaa, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, se de antemano que hay nuevos lectores que nos acompañan, y les doy la mas calurosa bienvenida y espero que les guste este fanfiction tanto como a mi, KH no me pertenece pero Tetsuya no puede detener a esta lectora con sus locuras… lamento la tardanza pero tengo que admitir que la escuela es primero…al final del capítulo mencionare detalles de un posible receso de actualización. Y aquí les dejo el capitulo, que lo disfruten. **_

**Capitulo 4.- Segunda Fase: Preguntas de conocimientos a las concursantes **

Todo parecía andar normalmente… Luxord había anunciado que iba a comenzar la segunda ronda del concurso y mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoriamente emocionada, Axel estaba desesperado por exterminar los teléfonos de una vez por todas, Saix quería asesinar no solo a Axel sino también a Luxord por hacer tales comentarios a su persona frente a la cámara, Lexaeus trataba de calmar a Zexion, Zexion quería borrar a Luxord de la faz de la tierra por hacerle bromas y comentarios que posiblemente "malinterpretó", Demyx se encontraba refunfuñante en una esquina del foro, sentado en el piso porque Xemnas lo castigo quitándole su Sitar y mandarlo a la esquina para que pensara lo que hizo como un niño pequeño, Xigbar presumía haber conquistado a una chica por teléfono mientras era observado por Xaldin que le enviaba miradas asesinas que mataban, Marluxia estaba jugando con una de sus rosas un clásico juego de "¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere?" después del rechazo que le dio Namine de no quererlo cerca, Larxene no prestaba atención a lo que hacían los demás, así que se dispuso a sentarse en uno de los sillones que de casualidad de encontraban allí y se puso a leer una revista para mujeres, Xion se fue a la cocina para comer un helado de sal marina, Roxas se tranquilizo al ver que lo dejaban de molestar, además de estar al lado de una Namine muy sonriente, Xemnas siguió hojeando su periódico para conseguir trabajo y Vexen… seguía amarrado mientras luchaba para liberarse de sus ataduras, eso incluye gritar estericamente sin control y sin siquiera saber que la cámara aun seguía transmitiendo.

-LES ORDENO QUE ME SUELTEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!, NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO A ALGUIEN QUE TIENE UN TITULO!... ENTIENDEN?! TITULO?!... SI NO QUIEREN METERSE EN PROBLEMAS CON MI ABOGADO O CON EL GOBIERNO LES SUGIERO QUE ME SUELTEN O SI NO ME VERE OBLIGADO A DEMANDARLOS Y RECIBAN LAS TERRIBLES CONSECUENCIAS!?

-En primer lugar, el hecho de que poseas un titulo no te hace importante aquí… los títulos no sirven, eres simplemente un miembro insignificante como todos aquí presentes-Dijo Luxord mientras se volteaba para ver frente a frente a Vexen

-Segundo, no puedes tener abogado por 2 simples razones… uno es porque los abogados existen para defender a las personas, no a Nobodies subdesarrollados ni mucho menos a científicos que amenazan con la desaparición de la gran mayoría de la raza humana… y dos es porque aquí en el Mundo Inexistente no hay ni existen los abogados-Menciono Xigbar seriamente

-El tercer lugar seria que no hay siquiera gobierno para que te apoye tanto económicamente como judicialmente-Dijo Axel muy tranquilamente

-Y por si fuera poco como cuarto lugar, para poder demandar a alguien se necesita pruebas físicas no verbales, tener dinero suficiente para mantener el caso y muy importante… a la persona que quieres demandar también necesita dinero para pagar… lo cual no te serviría de nada demandarnos sabiendo que ni tú ni nosotros tenemos un mísero platin-Comento Xemnas esta vez mientras dejaba de leer su periódico para después volver a leer.

-Eso es el pasado, ahora tienen tanto dinero que hasta pueden llenar una piscina gigante con el dinero… he inclusive hacer una absurda guerra de platines

-Y salir lastimado por platines?... no gracias, prefiero mil veces lastimarme por un resbalón de plátano, o hasta por un golpe brutal por Larxene

-Deberías de escucharte, no sabes lo que estas diciendo… prefieres morir en manos de Larxene que estar rodeado de montones de platines?... realmente necesitas un cerebro, ¡Oye Vexen!, ¿en tu extraño material de laboratorio no tendrás un cerebro para este cabeza de fuego descerebrado?-Pregunto Xigbar dirigiéndole la palabra a Vexen que estaba aun en el escenario atado

-¡CUANDO FUE QUE LLEGAMOS A UNA CONVERSACION ASI!... AUNQUE TUVIERA UN CEREBRO NO SE LOS DARIA!... NO ME GUSTA DESPERDICIAR MIS VALIOSAS COSAS EN PERSONAS QUE ESTAN FUERA DE MI ALCANZE DE INVESTIGACION!

-Ahí te hablan Demyx!-Hablo divertido Xigbar

-QUE YO QUE?-Pregunto un furioso y confundido Demyx que estaba en la mesa de jueces

-DEJEN DE GRITAR QUE ESTOY LEYENDO!-Dijo a todo pulmón Larxene en su sillón

-QUE UNO NO PUEDE BUSCAR TRABAJO A GUSTO?!-Grito Xemnas mientras arrugaba su periódico

-COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS, HACEN PARECER QUE AQUÍ ES UN KINDER!, ASI QUE CALLANSE!-Saix esta vez grito mientras el enojo se hacia notorio en su rostro

-A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE ME CALLE!-Respondió Axel mientras encaraba a Saix

-MUY TARDE!, YA TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE CIERRES ESE PICO QUE TIENES POR BOCA!

-EL UNICO QUE TIENE PICO ES SOLO A QUIEN TENGO ENFRENTE!

-Vamos a unos comerciales!...;Ya dejen de discutir por favor… aun no se han casado y ya están teniendo una típica discusión de esposos-Dijo justo a tiempo Luxord mientras los reprochaba por su anterior conducta

-Tienen suerte de que apagamos a tiempo la cámara, no es educado mostrar una pelea de amantes y mucho menos a los niños que están viendo el programa-Dijo con simpleza Xaldin

-Debiste apagarla mucho antes de que dijera un millón de insultos y palabrotas, ahora ya no tendremos muchos seguidores del programa

-YO NO SOY SU AMANTE!-Gritaron al insomnio mientras se apuntaban el uno al otro y volteando a ver con cara de pocos amigos a los que se atrevieron a decir esos comentarios

-Eso ya nadie se los cree…-Comento Xigbar con una sonrisa picara

-Vuelve a encender la cámara, que no tengo tantos comerciales para mostrar… y si les muestro TODOS los que tengo, a la hora que quiera ir a comerciales notaran que son los mismos comerciales-Con autoridad dijo Luxord a un distraído Xaldin

-No tomes mucho en cuenta eso, he visto muchos concursos que siempre repiten los comerciales y la gente no les molesta, así que se libre de repetir los comerciales todas las veces que quieras-Le dijo Xigbar

-Eso dímelo cuando tenga mas de 2, porque no tengo mas de eso…-Le reprocho a Xigbar mientras se acomodaba la corbata y tomaba el micrófono- REGRESAMOS!... y ahora la muy esperada segunda ronda dará comienzo…

-La mecánica es casi la misma, a las concursantes se les preguntaran de varios temas y para evitar la eliminación de muchas de ellas a la vez, si no pueden hablar podrán contestar por medio de acciones

-Al menos así no se me dificultara saber lo que dice-Decía un muy aburrido Saix que estaba apoyándose con su mano su rostro en señal de adormilado

-Porque no nací con la habilidad de leer la mente?-Pregunto como si nada Xigbar mirando quien sabe que el techo

-Porque como Demyx, no puedes siquiera leer la tuya-Dijo con simpleza Saix mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria de parte del susodicho, los demás no contuvieron por mucho tiempo la carcajada que cuando estallaron hasta se estaban ahogando

-Muy bien!... ahora para dar mas participación a los demás jueces, Demyx será ahora el primero en preguntar-Ignoro olímpicamente Luxord señalando ahora a un desconcertado Demyx

-Yo?

-Quien mas creías, Katy Perry?-Le pregunto con burla un muy alejado Axel de la parte de los teléfonos

-No tenías que usar tanto sarcasmo, entendí lo primero pero aun no lo captaba del todo…

-Pues dile a tu cerebro que empiece a trabajar a su 100% de capacidad, no quiero argumentos sin sentido en mi concurso

-Que si mi cerebro se parte en 2 por sobrepasarte, que la culpa recaiga en ti

-Al menos aceptas que tu cerebro no trabaja mas del 95%, eso es un progreso… sigue con lo que tenias que hacer o decir, que el publico se desespera-Le dijo un serio Xaldin que se tranquilizo con el comentario burlesco que le hizo

-TÚ!... la cosa que esta jugando con las cartas… a ti te voy a preguntar pero… espérame unos segundos en lo que busco las preguntas-Como si nada Demyx busco por todas partes sin ningún resultado las preguntas e incluso se agacho y se puso a gatas para buscarlas en el frio piso

-_"Demyx porque en ves de estar discutiendo conmigo no buscaste las preguntas?"… _debí haber calculado eso…-Decía en susurros mientras retomaba su compostura Luxord-¡Demyx! deja de buscar las preguntas debajo del la mesa que están enfrente de ti

-Eh?... Oh! Gracias!... AQUÍ VOY!

-Y bien?... que te gusta hacer?

-… ._.**(NA: Expresion de Nobodie mientras se balancea un poco, no se tiene que imaginar para saber lo que hace)**

-Otra cosa con complejo mudo-Mascullo cansado Saix

-… ._.

-Así van a ser las demás concursantes?-Pregunto con enfado Xemnas

-… ._.

-No me culpen, fue por falta de concursantes-Se defendió Luxord

-… ._.

-Quiero hacer algo interesante de por medio…¬¬…-Dijo con aburrición Xigbar

-… ._.

-Vamos a tardar más en encontrar a la señorita que estar transmitiendo esto a cadena nacional… ¬¬*-Dijo desde el fondo Xaldin

-Tranquilos, recuerden que pueden contestar por medio de mímica… adelante, muestra lo que puedes hacer

El Nobodie al recibir la orden de su creador y líder empezó a jugar nuevamente con sus cartas que aparecía en sus manos, después aparecer un dado gigante que giraba en el mismo lugar, bailar y para finalizar con un juego de Poker donde tenia como contrincante a uno de los Nobodies de Saix que no pudo ganarle y terminar refunfuñante a tan patética derrota.

-Bueno, al menos eso es algo-Dijo con cierto desinterés Saix y sin tomar en cuenta la derrota tan humillante de uno de sus sirvientes

-Una señorita-cosa que juega Poker, algo poco común que no se encuentra en ninguna otra-Decía Xigbar mientras con ponía su mano en su barbilla en una posición calculadora

-Pero por lo menos sabe hacer algo nada peligroso, no como las cosas de Demyx-Le recordó un relajado Lexaeus

-Que no vuelva a pasar o si no…-Intento gritar Xemnas pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar

-Si, si, si… al final las consecuencias la tendrá que pagar el pobre e indefenso Demyx-Le resto importancia Luxord a la vez que hacia unas señas con su mano libre para intentar alejar el tema

-YO NO SOY ALGUIEN PARA SER CASTIGADO INJUSTAMENTE POR COSAS QUE LOS DEMAS HACEN!-Se justificó levantándose bruscamente de su asiento

-Pero en parte tienes la culpa por alborotar a tus Nobodies sabiendo que podían hacer un cataclismo en pleno concurso-Dijo desde el fondo un desinteresado Zexion

-No creí que se descontrolaran de tal manera como la que paso hace rato… y eso que son mis Nobodies

-La próxima vez, pon a prueba las habilidades de tus Nobodies antes de crear un desastre en el castillo… y ni se te ocurra experimentar con nosotros, prefiero que un mundo sea destruido que el castillo-Dijo con un tono de seriedad Axel **(NA: Algo muy difícil de ver de parte de él) **

-Demyx no será castigado, TÚ LUXORD!-Xemnas le estaba gritando al anfitrión sin importarle que no fue del todo el responsable del pasado incidente

-Que yo recibiré toneladas de platines por mi excelente trabajo?

-Mejor ya ni hablo

-Y bien cual es su veredicto-Dijo Luxord regresando al tema rápidamente y acercando el micrófono que estaba en la mano derecha

-Tomando en cuenta de que son muchos Nobodies y que tienen la misma habilidad entre si… pasaremos a solamente 6 y las demás que se vallan a buscar otro pasatiempo, y a las que al menos son humanas que se alegren porque han pasado la prueba-Dijo muy seriamente Xemnas desde su cómodo asiento

-Eso es todo?... un solo _"Esta pasa y esta no"_ es mas que suficiente?-Pregunto un desconcertado Roxas que era el único al parecer cuerdo en el foro**(NA: Eso si, sin despegarse mucho de una alegre Namine que antes estaba platicando muy tranquilamente con él)**

**-**Ahhh…Roxas tan atento como siempre además de tu peculiar seriedad, con esa actitud es como me gusta recordarte cuando estaba con Kairi-Dijo Namine de repente con su peculiar sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a más no poder a Roxas mientras regresaba a conversar otra vez con él.

-Supongo que podemos dejar que contesten al menos una pregunta para variar, pero que sea una pregunta muy sencilla que solo tengan que contestar con un **SI** o un **NO**… no tengo presupuesto suficiente para pagar cada pregunta que esta ligada a derechos de autor

-POR FIN MIS DUDAS SERAN ACLARADAS!-Exclamo Demyx agradeciéndole a Dios todopoderoso de los cielos.

-De que…hablas Demyx?-Pregunto de repente muy confundida Namine que estaba antes muy encimada en la conversación con un Roxas muy sonrojado.

-De algo que había esperado por muchos años, y que creí que jamás pasaría

-Okeey… me estas preocupando-Dijo Roxas después de bajársele un poco el sonrojo, mientras miraba a Demyx con mucha extrañeza o como si estuviera loco

-Cuando sepas de lo que estoy hablando me lo agradecerás

-Muy bien… quien será el primero en preguntarles a las concursantes?-Los interrumpió Luxord viendo como cada juez se miraba confundido**(NA: Eso es por la simple razón de que nadie sabe que preguntar)**

-YO, YO, YO, YOOOOOO!-Levantaba la mano Demyx mientras la agitaba sin control a tal punto de pegarle a Xigbar que estaba al lado y recibiendo una queja de parte de la victima

-Como no hay de otra… bien, comienza

-Esta pregunta es para Larxene…

-Con tal de que no sea una pregunta acerca de mis medidas

-Yo últimamente me siento en talla de vestido mediana cuando debería de ser talla chica… será por la parte superior que está creciendo?-Como si nada Namine lo dijo sin pensar en las numerosas miradas de casi _"perversión"_ que recibía y un gruñido de su acompañante

-Amas en secreto a alguien de la Organización?

_-"Eso es demasiado personal para mi parecer"_… Eso no tiene nada que ver con el concurso, ni mucho menos con el tema a tratar

-Solo responde la pregunta, así ahorramos tiempo y dinero

-NO… la verdad no, aquí todos o son idiotas con cerebro de una nuez, o son depravados y pervertidos, o son desquiciados y orgullosos… o son como Marluxia, quien quiera que los amara debe de ser o muy idiota o con una deficiencia como ser muda, sorda o ciega… o simplemente tener las 3 juntas… como yo lo veo es la única forma de que alguna chica se fije en ustedes…**(NA: Espero que adivinen en cual de las 3 categorías se encuentra cada quien :D)**

-… (Silencio) Eso fue un golpe muy bajo para quien lo haya entendido… por suerte para mi no preste mucha atención-Decía Luxord sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-Yo solo escuche… blablabla idiotas, blablabla pervertidos y blablabla Marluxia-Admitió Axel

-Oye!, eso es lo mismo que escuche… que coincidencia-Dijo Xigbar

-Igual yo!-Respondio Demyx

-Yo solo escuche que Marluxia debe ser muy idiota como lo ve ella-Dijo con sinceridad Xaldin

-En eso estoy muy de acuerdo con ella-Decia Luxord uniéndose a la pequeña conversación

-Tienen más cera en los oídos que neuronas en el cerebro, ya que no escucharon todo lo que les dije

-Siguiente pregunta por favor…

-Esta es para Xion… eres la hermana gemela de Kairi?

-No, me parezco a ella porque mi apariencia tomo forma de los recuerdos de Sora que tenia de Kairi

-Eso es completamente cierto, no lo puedo negar- Dijo Namine apoyando fielmente a Xion

-RAYOS!, estaba 100% seguro de que Xion era la hermana perdida de Kairi; bueno… la siguiente es para Xemnas

-Un momento, que no se supone que las preguntas son para las concursantes y no para los jueces?

-Se supone, empieza a dar explicaciones del porque le quieres preguntar a Xemnas, Demyx… antes de que te convierta en un dado gigante

-Es solo que… siempre he deseado además de platines, tener la oportunidad de aclarar ciertas dudas que se acumulaban en mi cabeza… y que mejor momento que en un concurso donde hay preguntas de por medio

-Me convenciste…; Xemnas, no tienes de otra, contesta a la pregunta que aquí no pierdes nada

-_"Solo lo dices para divertirte"_, De acuerdo… díganme la pregunta antes de que me arrepienta

-Muy bieeeen!... pero la pregunta te lo dirá Xigbar

-Y porque precisamente yo tengo que hacerlo?

-Porque te estas durmiendo de aburrimiento

-Eso no es del todo cierto, lo que tengo es desesperación para que acabes con estas preguntas que no hallo sentido

-Hazlo o sino les cuento de la aventura que tuviste con la novia de Xem…

-Y ESTA ES LA PREGUNTA!...-Dijo inmediatamente Xigbar poniendo a todos confundidos por su repentino cambio de actitud-Es cierto que tú, ¿tienes un diario de sueños para el futuro?-Con un tono confuso termino la pregunta

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh-Fue lo único que pudo articular Xemnas mientras empezaba a sudar de nerviosismo

-OMG! Xemnas no sabe que responder ante esta pregunta!... ESTE ES EL MEJOR DESCUBRIENTO QUE JAMAS IMAGINE ENCONTRAR!-Gritaba muy emocionada Namine mientras con sus manos trataba de reprimir otro grito de su boca y saltaba con mucho entusiasmo mientras los demás le veían extrañados y hasta raro

-Por favor… eso no es nada, yo sabia de antemano que Xemnas tenia muchos sueños por cumplir, pero eso de escribirlos en un diario?... eso si me agarro desprevenida

-Creí que los diarios servían para redactar lo que pasa en todos tus días-Pudo decir Roxas a pesar de la sorpresa que se llevo al ver a una emocionada Namine

-Si… pero uno puede agregarle mas cosas, después de todo solo lo leerás tu y nadie mas

-Eso es muy cierto!... pero se supone que eso es para niñas bobas y huecas

-No para hombres que son MACHOS de corazón como nosotros

-Machos es lo que les falta!... ustedes no demuestran ni una pizca de eso en todos los días

-Podrían dejar hablar al jefe, les aseguro que es la última respuesta que escucharan

-Pero y que hay de las demás?

-Me importan un comino las demás!… lo que me interesa ahora es escuchar la respuesta que dará Xemnas ante esta pregunta tan personal que doy mis respetos de quien se le haya ocurrido plantearla

-Muchas gracias-Le agradeció Xigbar con una sonrisa

-HEY! NO TE LLEVES EL CREDITO XIGBAR!, Que esa pregunta la hice yo, gaste mucho tiempo en conseguir la información y para poder hacerla; además, Que mal!, justo cuando quería preguntarle a Marluxia sobre como mantiene su cabello manejable y sedoso: y a Vexen de que si conoció en persona a la novia de Xemnas… _"seguramente si, después de todo él y los demás fueron los primeros en la Organización" _

-Xemnas, responde ahora que aun nos faltan muchas rondas por pasar

-No lo voy a ser por semejante cosa, y aunque se de antemano que estoy provocando una quiebra total me importa mas mi dignidad que otra cosa

-Xemnas, déjame recordarte que no solo estas arriesgando pequeñeces como dices tú… sino que estas negando una orden directa de aquel que conoce tus mas profundos, oscuros y vergonzosos secretos que no deseas que salgan a la luz… o acaso ya quieres que todos lo sepan?

-Secretos?... de que secretos?... QUIERO SABERLOS!-Gritaron con interés y emoción Demyx y Namine al insomnio

-Si Xemnas no quiere contestar… déjalo ser Luxord, mejor hablemos de un tema mas interesante, como los secretos mas profundos que oculta el Jefe-Pasando un brazo en los hombros de Luxord le incita a revelárselos Axel que llego a donde se encontraba este.

-Luxord, tu sabes mas que nada que soy tu mejor amigo, y los amigos no guardan secretos, cuéntame todo lo que sabes de los secretos de Xemnas-Dijo Xigbar pasando un brazo en los hombros de Luxord en señal de compañerismo

-QUE ACASO NO SABEN QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!, NI LOCO PERMITIRE QUE SEPAN ACERCA DE MI VIDA PERSONAL!

-Xemnas, Xemnas, Xemnas… sabemos muy bien que jamás nos dirás nada… -es por eso que la mejor manera de conseguir lo mas privado de tú parte es con alguien que no tenga pena decirlo y que sabe con detalle toda la información-Dijo con modestia Axel mientras al pronunciar su nombre movía la cabeza en forma cansada y desaprobatoria

-Así es… ahora los secretos mas asombrosos, oscuros, profundos y vergonzosos del Jefe Xemnas se venderán al mejor postor que pague la mejor cantidad por ellos

-Doy mis acciones de Mary Kay por ellos-Comenzó Larxene en su lugar en el escenario

-Que es eso?

-Una reconocida y famosa marca de maquillajes en todo el mundo

-Yo doy mi titulo de científico de Harvard y mi clon de Riku-Le siguió Vexen, todo lo que tuviera que ver con información le interesaba y mucho

-No te creo, seguramente lo compraste por Internet y yo que voy a hacer con un clon desmemorizado?

-Yo tengo algunas ideas sobre eso que quizás pueden servirte de algo-Le dijo Namine tratando de ayudarlo

-Yo te doy todos los violines de Stradivarius que tengo-Dijo Demyx mientras todos al escucharlo se impactaban por lo que acababa de mencionar

-Tú tienes violines?-Pregunto con confusión–Eso si no me lo esperaba

-Yo te doy todos los escritos originales de William Shakespeare-Ahora fue Zexion que dejo impactados a muchos

-Eso si que es valioso, por ahora eres el mas cercano a ganar la subasta, Zexion

-Yo te doy un paquete completo de mis servicios como guardaespaldas personal-Dijo Lexaeus con seriedad

-No sabía que tenías un trabajo como guardaespaldas, pero me agrada eso

-Yo te doy la colección completa de Skateboards de Roxas-Grito a todo lo que da Axel tomando como papel al subastado con mas oportunidad de ganar

-Skateboards de Roxas?... me encanta ahora eso

-AXEL!, CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO USES MIS COSAS COMO PAGO PARA LO QUE DESEAS COMPRAR!-Le reprocho Roxas mientras perdía los estribos

-Pero Roxas, ve el lado positivo… sabrás los secretos mas despampanantes del Jefe

-No me interesa… ni un-Trato de replicar Roxas pero Axel no lo dejo terminar

-Si lo haces te diré todo lo que deseas saber de Namine, y créeme tengo mucha información impactante que se que añoras saber…

-Esta bien, pero mantenloensecretoquenoquiero queNaminelosepa-Mascullo rendido mientras lo ultimo lo decía en susurros y con un ligero sonrojo

-Tan tímido como siempre, nunca cambiaras

-Yo te doy un servicio de mis habilidades, eso incluye mi poder de alterar los recuerdos y desmemorizar tipo Harry Potter solo con mas estilo y sofisticación-Dijo Namine sorprendiendo a todos por su tal interés y atrevimiento en la subasta

-Me encanta la idea, cuando sepa a quien alterar o desmemorizar te aviso

-Yo te revelare de la vida pasada de Xemnas si me das a cambio sus secretos-Dijo Xigbar con una sonrisa tipo comercial de colgate

-Eso incluye noviazgos y vergüenzas publicas?

-De hecho eso es lo mas relevante en su vida

-Que te pasa!, eso es lo que iba a usar como pago-Mascullo molesto Xaldin a un despreocupado y burlón Xigbar

-Tienes otra cosa para poder pagar… algo muy importante, vergonzoso o que yo no sepa?

-Te doy un año completo de no recibir una paliza de mi parte con contrato, haré todas tus comidas por este lapso e incluso añadiré que podrás pedirme cualquier favor solo si se trata de golpear a alguien-Dijo con brusquedad típico de Xaldin

-Wau! Eso es el mejor pago que he escuchado en todo este tiempo

-Esperen que aun no termino!... incluyo a Roxas que da su pase de por vida de comprar helados y su membresía en el Strungle y Skateboard… y de igual manera incluyo a Xion y a Namine que ofrecen además de su servicio de desmemoramiento una sesión completa de revelaciones de lo mas oculto de Sora y Riku- Volvió a gritar Axel mientras alzaba la mano para llamar la atención de Luxord

-Otra vez, Wau!...alguien da mas que eso?

Xemnas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el concurso de Belleza de hace unos momentos ahora se convirtió en una gran subasta, donde el objeto a subastar era sus secretos que desafortunadamente Luxord descubrió y amenazaba siempre que puede con revelárselos a la humanidad, y por si fuera poco, sus subordinados les importaba un bledo lo que hiciera con ellos… con tal de tener sus secretos parece que encajarle una espada en el cuerpo era para ellos como un simple rasguño. Y para acabarla, no solo los miembros querían comprar este ostentoso articulo invisible, sino que también los televidentes que estaban presenciando esta escena que varios podían jurar que si no hubieran desconectados los teléfonos, en este preciso momento estuvieran sonando como locos para comprar los secretos por una sorprendente cantidad… todo porque los propios miembros habían olvidado que estaban trasmitiendo esto a cadena universal… no de hecho Luxord no planeo eso pero estaba mas que satisfecho con el resultado… o conseguía lo que quería por las buenas o recurre a ello por las malas. Y en lo que respecta a Sora, Kairi y Riku que seguían viendo el programa estaban impactados en cierta manera… Kairi súper emocionada por saber los secretos de sus amigos que le ocultaban y los otros 2 se preguntaban como rayos fue que Xion descubrió sus secretos y que tanto sabe al respecto. Con todo lo que pasaba Xemnas lo entendió; o lo decía y admitía… o aceptaría la vergüenza más grande en toda su vida y frente a la cámara donde todos lo estuvieran viendo.

-Tu ganas Luxord… contestare esa pregunta

-Y que estas esperando?... en vez de admitir decirlo, deberías decirlo de una buena vez

-SI… es cierto que tengo un diario de sueños, también tengo un diario personal pero esta separado al de sueños… cada día escribo lo que quisiera que se cumpliera, y aunque no lo crean tengo mas sueños que no tienen nada que ver con Kingdom Hearts!... se que quiero a toda costa obtener a Kingdom Hearts pero no es el único sueño que poseo

-Dime un sueño que no tenga nada que ver con Kingdom Hearts

-Pues… uno de mis sueños es encontrar el amor

-Dirás, encontrar de nuevo al amor de tu vida que no me quieres decir quien es! Y el porque no tienes ojos para otra!

-YO YA RESPONDI LA PREGUNTA Y ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL TEMA… NO PLANEO QUE OTRO MAS SEPA ACERCA DE ELLA Y LA RELACION QUE TUVE!

-Entonces si tenia razón!... la chica que escuche hablando la semana anterior a Xigbar, de verdad era la chica de la cual el jefe esta locamente enamorado!-Demyx grito sin disimular su emoción

-Yo quiero escuchar los detalles de ese amorío-Confeso Luxord con un aire interesado

-NADIE VA A SABER NADA PORQUE LO ORDENO YO!-Grito más que histérico Xemnas

-Y con las palabras en la boca, doy por concluida esta etapa-Dijo Luxord mientras tapaba con su cara la escena de casi derramamiento de sangre por Luxord a sus queridos subordinados.

Continuara…

_**Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por el retraso pero con lo de la Universidad se me han juntado las cosas y solo quiero aclarar que dejare por el momento los fanfiction sin actualizar, no se preocupen volveré y actualizare en las pequeñas oportunidades que tenga. Les dejo un avance de lo que les espera y otra vez disculpen las molestias. **_

_**Se cuidan, Bye.**_

**Avance del siguiente capitulo**

**Capitulo 5.- ¡AL DIABLO LA SEMIFINAL! ¡LA FINAL! **

(…)

-Ahora que todo esta tranquilo como debería de ser todos los días en el Castillo, vamos a dar un anuncio importante que además de nosotros deben saber el público en general

-Cancelaran el concurso o al menos me descalificaran?

-Van a pagarnos por el servicio que estamos otorgando aquí?

-Me regresaran mi Sitar?

-Me dejaran golpear a Demyx?

(…)

-Y como no me quieren dejar hablar, la noticia lo dira Luxord

-Tan valiente como siempre… en fin, a partir de ahora echaremos hasta el vació la Semifinal para empezar con la VERDADERA Y EMOCIONANTE FINAL!

-Y eso significa para nosotros…?

-Haremos que caminen por el tablón todas las concursantes que no sean humanas… de esa forma la final será protagonizada por solo 4 concursantes…

(…)

-Conozcan a las afortunadas finalistas!, Admírenlas en su gran esplendor que puede que no las vean después

-Como el primer evento que se realizara correctamente… será…


End file.
